Past In The Present
by claceloverfever
Summary: This is just like my other non existent story. Every one is happy after the Dark War but when something goes wrong our heroes are sent out on another mission. But this time they're gonna have fun with it. Summary sucks. Read and review please. Basically, the past and the present collide and shit goes down. Better than I sound I promise!
1. Chapter 1

Clary POV

I was walking through the institute looking for my husband who said he be back in five minutes, half an hour ago. By the angel sometimes Jace could be the  
>most annoying, selfish bastard I have ever met. Is it sad sometimes that i wonder why I ever dated him, let alone married him. Then I think back to when we first met.<br>I had been a frightened girl in a world that would give normal people nightmares. Jace had been, in my first opinion, a jerk who played with peoples feelings then  
>laughed when he threw them away. Then as time went on I started to see the real Jace hardly anyone knew. My sixteenth birthday was one of the best birthdays I had<br>ever had. Then it all went wrong when we got back to my room and Simon opened the door. Don't get me wrong I loved Simon to hell and back but the boy had terrible  
>timing. Then we went on this crazy adventure where everyone had practically lost their minds at one point or the other but in the end we all made it out in one piece.<br>Jace and I are now married and so are Izzy and Simon. Magnus and Alec are adorable and would be married by now also if they didn't have to wait for the Claves final  
>agreement. They have already said yes but they have to work out all the legal stuff like if they can ever adopt in the future.<p>

Now back to where in the angels name is my husband! "Jace where are you," I called out. I repeated this as I walked through and around the Institute and when  
>I was just going to give up and wait in our room he called out, "I'm in the library, beautiful." I walked into the library and sure enough there he was in all his<br>glory. Jace grinned at me and said, "Is it just me or do you get even more sexy and beautiful every time I see you ?" I rolled my eyes and said, "You're delusional."

"I am not delusional, you just don't see how amazing you are."

"You are too and I am not amazing at all."

"Are you that oblivious that you fail too notice how every time we go somewhere every guy, boy, and or man stops and stares at you with drool hanging out of their  
>mouths."<p>

"Jace no one does that and even if they do stop and stare it is only to wonder why a girl like me is even with a guy like you."

I know Jace tells me all the time how amazing, funny, beautiful, and smart I am but I just don't see it. I have grown curves that give me a sort of hourglass shape  
>and have become a taller and now actually have boobs but in my honest opinion I am still nothing compared to Izzy. And speaking of which here she comes now.<p>

"Guys, get your gear on we got to go right now."

"Where are we going Iz," asked Jace

"Central Park, should only be a few demons here and there."

And just like that we were ready and in fighting mode. See when you have two shadowhunters that have a lot more angel blood and special powers, a super model gorgeous whip wielding badass, a guy who can shoot an arrow blind folded, hanging upside down, suspended fifty feet in the air and never miss (stupid dare between  
>Jace and Alec), a mundanevampire/shadowhunter who has been trained for a while, and a super sparkly High Warlock of Brooklyn, you are a pretty unstoppable force.

Look out demons of Central Park and the world, here we come.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jace's POV<strong>_

I was getting dressed for demon hunting without Clary, otherwise we would never get dressed. I was still thinking about our conversation in the library. It annoys me how no matter how many times I tell her I love HER, I think that SHE is the most beautiful creature of any kind to ever walk this earth, she will always brush it off. By the Angel even if Raziel himself told her that her beauty and kindness rivaled that of any angel she would probably think he was joking.

God from the first moment I saw her I knew I would be whipped and would follow her around like a lost puppy, or at least some part deep inside me knew this. I didn't know I was completely head over heels in love with her until she slapped me in the elevator. From that moment on I committed myself to making her feel the same way. On her birthday after our first kiss, the best kiss I have ever had, I thought maybe she felt the same way.

Then rat face opened the door and all I wanted to do was hurt him. So the only logical way my illogical mind gave me to do this was hurt Clary and you will hurt him.

Stupid, I know.

Then the whole brother and sister thing, which almost killed me, and the other thing with the dreams and Sebastian, the possession, and the Heavenly freaking Fire. God how did she make it through all this without breaking.

She is the strongest person I have ever known. Shadowhunters in general are strong but we are raised to be that way. Clary, oh my beautiful Clary, she was, is, and always will be stronger than the forces of heaven and hell combined. While I was thinking about this Alec came to my room and knocked on the door.

"Hey Jace, you ready to go yet ?"

I hadn't realized that I have sitting on my bed for half an hour. "Yeah, I'm coming my dearest brother."

"Jace spare me the torture of your witty or sarcastic remarks."

"Don't act like you don't love them," I shouted through the old oak door.

"I'm not acting !" Then I heard him stomp off to most likely find Magnus.

I took a moment to study my room. Well I obviously shared a bigger room with Clary now. Our bed was made out of mahogany wood like every other piece of furniture in here. I had wanted to keep our bedspread plain white or gray, but she had wanted some sort of color. So we compromised and now the bedspread starts out white, then when you move your eyes downward it turns different shades of gray then it ends as a midnight black. To me all it looked like was a perfect solution to our problem. It was just a bedspread after all, but Clary saw it as an amazing demonstrating of shading. Sometimes all I wished for was to jump into her head and see the world like she does.

I walked around the rest of our room with a smile on my face. A couple of pictures of everyone here and there. I looked at the walls of the room and chuckled quietly to myself. The walls were a light tan color. They were white but when Clary had wanted to paint them I had stubbornly refused.

_** Flashback**_

"Clary, honey what are you doing," I asked her. She was sitting o the floor with her legs tucked under her.

"Oh, hey Jace I was just going to paint our room with this really nice color." She smiled at me with an evil look in her eyes. It kind of said something like try to stop me and you will regret it.

I of course didn't care and said, "I like our plain white walls just the way they are." She just shook her head and sighed like she knew that would happen.

"Of course you do, how did I not see this coming," she wailed sarcastically. I merely rolled my eyes and waited until she was finished with her dramatic display.

"I am such a horrible wife, I will be a terrible mother, and my children will hate me ! All because I screwed up on the walls."

"Sarcasm is the last refuge of the imaginatively bankrupt," I said quoting her from when we first met.

She scowled playfully at me but eventually we both broke into smiles. Using this as a distraction I tried to make her forget about the painting.

Key word: tried.

"Hey how about we go to Takis, we haven;t been there in a while," I said to throwing in a wink and a panty dropping grin.

She looked to the wall behind me as if to refuse the power of my sexiness. Ha, that is impossible !

"Jace we went there yesterday and all last week. I really just want to paint our room right now." As soon as she said it she turned her gaze back to me and gave me her best puppy dog eyes. I almost gave in to her big, round, adorable, emerald green eyes.

Almost

"No, the walls are fine just the way they are."

"No, they need some color, otherwise every time I walk in here I'll feel like I'm going to a mundane funeral !"

After an intense debate she threw her arms in the air and shouted her retreat on the argument.

"Fine I won't paint the walls." Finally I had thought to myself. She then proceeded to grab her paint brush dunk it in the bucket of paint and in one long clean stroke, she had only painted one spot one the wall. But anyone with eyes could see the difference in color.

"I thought you said you weren't going to paint !" She grinned at me and said, "I told you that I wouldn't paint** THE** walls. I only painted** A** wall." I quickly understood what she was saying and glared at her.

"You evil, evil little girl." She knew how I liked to keep things cleaned and organized to perfection. Damn my OCD ! She then walked up to my gave me a peck on the cheek and left the room.

_** End Of Flashback**_

Only I couple of hours later I finally went to her and said if she didn't finish painting the walls I would do it myself. She quickly ran up the stairs to our room in the institute.

"Jace we got to go," rat face called. I rolled my eyes and ran to the Institutes entrance where I knew they were all waiting. I decided to take the short way through the library. Because it is two weeks before Christmas the library and all the halls were decorated. I loved this time of year because everyone could just sit down and relax.

I finally got to where Rat Face, Izzy, Alec, Magnus, and my sexy wife were waiting. As we walked out of the Institute I had a weird felling that when we came back something would be different.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note-<strong>

**HI!**

**All I did here was combine chapters one and two so I could make it longer. I am NOT deleting anything. Please read on.**

**# Claceloverfever**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**No Ones POV**_

The five shadowhunters and one High Warlock of Brooklyn made their way through New York Cities crowded streets at 10'o clock. Everyone had a weird feeling about this specific hunt. Not a feeling that screamed someone was going to die and nothing would ever be the same. But a feeling like what are we getting ourselves into. They all brushed it aside though so no one got worried.

"So are we doing anything after this or.." Simon said to snap everyone out of their thoughts. _By the Angel these people need to stop freaking out over one little hunt,_ Simon thought. He hadn't become a actual shadowhunter that long ago so he only got butterflies or jitters before a hunt. Everyone else had been on many small hunts for demons so this felling was unnatural to them.

"Simon," Izzy said, "I thought we where going to watch Christmas movies when we got back."

Simon looked confused at first then recognition spread across his face. "Oh yeah, sorry sweetie I forgot. But don't worry we will still watch them tonight." Jace snorted and said, "Look he forgot something, shocker!" Simons' face redden with embarrassment and mumbled a "Shut it ass hat."

Izzy turned to glare at Jace. "At least he doesn't turn Christmas movies into inappropriate scandals," Isabelle replied back with a edge to her voice. Everyone knew what she meant to which is why Alec, Magnus, and Clary busted out laughing. Simon looked confused again and Magnus sighed and explained.

"When you were still trying to recover all your memories last year we decided," Magnus gestured between Alec and himself, "to throw a fantastic Christmas party for all our friends."

"So you mean everyone here right now including Bat and Maia and excluding me," Simon questioned.

"Exactly," Magnus said. "While we were all having fun and laughing I put a movie in," Alec said deciding to jump in. "I had chosen a random one from the stack of holiday movies. We all went to get popcorn and get settled down before it started. We all were enjoying the movies until Jace over here," Alec jerked his thumb at Jace who was behind him, "turned Santa into a pedophile, Frosty the Snowman into a pothead, and completely made fun of Rudolf !"

Jace tried to defend himself, "That Santa Clause of yours watches children while they are sleeping and knows practically everything about them! Frosty the Pothead smokes a pipe in front of those kids and suddenly they can see magical stuff happening. Like hello are they freaking high or just crazy?" Jace continued his ranting while everyone else had tears in their eyes from laughing to hard. "And seriously Rudolf, who wouldn't make fun of that guy. He looks absolutely nothing like his father! That momma has some explain to do."

By this time they had reached Central Park and took a couple minutes to make fun of Jace. "Jace you have an unnatural talent to ruin things for me," Clary said. "Seriously that little speech you just gave ruined my entire childhood." Jace rolled his eyes playfully because he knew she didn't mean it.

After another few minutes of playful banter between everyone, they put runes on, got out their weapons, and were ready to kick some demonic ass. There were only a couple raveners and a few other types of demons, but that wasn't the strange thing about this hunt. All of the demons seemed to be standing in a circle, as if they were guarding something.

After seeing this all of our heroes turned to look at each other. They were hidden by a large tree and a couple bushes so the demons couldn't see them. "Why are they like that," Simon asked. Jace for some reason was put on edge because of the type of stance the demons were in and snapped at Simon. "Oh I don't know, why don't you go an ask them I'm sure they'd love to tell you." "Enough Jace," Clary hissed under her breath.

Isabelle was growing tired of sitting here and arguing so she decided to take matters into her own hands. "Stop it all of you ! There isn't that many of them and they are lower class demons, so we can easily take them on. After we kill them all we can take whatever it is they are guarding and see for ourselves." Everyone looked at her and nodded.

Now they were ready. Now they were focused.

Now they were deadly.

They all new the drill because they did they same thing over and over again. It wasn't an easy drill. One wrong move and it could very well mean the lives of everyone with you. You had to be careful, focused, fast, and smart. Magnus held up three fingers and started to count down while mouthing the words.

On one Alec shot out of the bushes, arrow aimed at the nearest demon and killed it with the arrow directly between the eyes. Jace followed him after the first demon was down and threw a dagger at a demon Alec had somehow missed.

Isabelle then went around the back of the group of demonic scum undetected and let her whip fly striking demons left and right. Clary followed her friend and Parbati **(** **sorry if I didn't spell it right)** after about five to ten seconds so she could get the back with Izzy. Clary had made it in time to kill a ugly ravener demon that was slithering up behind her. She stabbed it with her sword and watched as it turned to dust returning to its own dimension.

Soon Simon was on the right and Magnus on the left and everyone moved towards the center of the circle. All the demons were forced together and were killed within a few minutes. Simon had a scratch or two on him but other than that everyone was fine.

"Now," said Jace, "Lets see what those filthy creatures were protecting, shall we."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, cliff hanger! I don't know if I should right another chapter today. Unless someone wants me to. Please followfavorite/and REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Four**  
><strong>I totally forgot to do a disclaimer on the other chapters. So here it goes.<strong>

**I don't own the amazing Mortal Instruments because Cassandra Clare does. She also owns smexy Jace *wink wink*! Enjoy the story, and remember to review and follow. Please favorite it to. It makes me update faster and makes me feel better. This chapter is dedicated to The Golden Angel and Melinary . Thanks for the advice and help ‼**

**Chapter Four**

**No Ones POV**

After kicking all of the demons sorry asses and patching Simon up with some runes, our Shadowhunters and Warlock did a perimeter check. They always did this after a hunt and no one questioned it. The split up into their usual groups which were Magnus and Simon, Clary and Isabelle, and Jace with Alec. Everyone was with their patabati or with someone who they could fight well with. They all said to be back within 30 minutes to an hour. Then they all disappeared into the night.

**Clarys and Isabelle's POV**

After the Dark War and all the tragedies over everything was slowly returning to normal. Well almost normal. You see at the time both girls were only acquaintances and only connected by one being. Simon. Then when the time had come to see who would give up something of great value in life or life itself, Simon had stepped up and taken Magnus' place.

He gave up all his memories so everyone might go free. This one act had broken both girls hearts. He wouldn't recognize his one true love, Isabelle Lightwood. He wouldn't remember all the crazy adventures he and his best friend, Clary Morgenstern, had ever went on. Before the hope of having his memories restored had even been thought of, both women were sad.

One had lost a best friend, the other had lost her true love. Nothing could hurt worse. They didn't comfort each other because no one knew what they were feeling. They both wore fake smiles and forced their laughs. But you see after doing this for a while you grow tired of putting on a show. Sometimes they would slip up and had to leave to collect themselves.

So they both took to wondering the halls for some alone time. When they didn't have to pretend. Though still not together because alas the other did not know. They did this to escape the questioning looks and worried glances. Because no matter how many times someone tried to actually make them smile and laugh, it didn't work.

One day our beloved Clary was wondering said halls when she looked up and noticed she had absolutely no idea where she was. She had left the kitchen after someone had said something that reminded her of Simon.

Clary had been lost in her thoughts and didn't know how long she had been walking. For all she knew it could have been 5 minutes or 5 hours. That didn't matter now though because just when she was about to try and retrace her steps back, she heard something. It was a sound of a person sobbing.

_Maybe it's Alec crying over Magnus again_, she thought. But how could it possibly be him when he had left to go to Magnus' only right before she left the kitchen. She knew it wasn't Jace because if he was upset he would train for hours and then when most of his anger was out, he would come talk to her.

No one else was here because all the adults at the time were in Idris. Only Izzy is left, she thought. _But why on earth would she be crying?_ Clary of course was curious as always and went to investigate. At least it will help take my mind off Simon for a little while. She was so wrong, it's hardly funny.

Isabelle Lightwood is a super model gorgeous girl. A badass, whip wielding Shadowhunter.

And a girl with a broken heart.

After all the up's and downs that her and Simon had faced, they still weren't allowed to be together. When would the angel take pity on her. First her little brother Max, and now Simon. Who would be taken next.

She had once said that hearts are breakable, and even after you heal you are never what you were before. She had been repeating that in her head since the moment she lost him. Never had she felt so alone and broken. Why must she handle all this alone, was there really no one else who felt her pain.

Isabelle had only ever cried a few times in her life. Most of the times were for Max, but these tears were for love and all its heartbreak. She sobbed for hours just thinking about all the stupid gigs for Simons band she went to just to see his goofy grin. All the lame jokes he ever told her. And how every time he would kiss her, it always felt like heaven on earth.

She let the tears run down her face for she thought they would never stop. But then came a knock on the door. The one knock that would change everything for the better. And all she hand to do was open it. And that is exactly what she did.

_Okay, all I have to do is look like I am perfectly fine and they will go away. I can do that, after all I have been doing that for months now. It should be easy, right._

While Isabelle was busy giving herself a pep talk, our favorite little red head was giving herself a lecture.

_By The Angel I am the worlds biggest dumbass! Why did I knock on the door. God, they went to the abandoned part of the institute, locked the damn door, and were sobbing uncontrollably for god knows how long. The only thing they're missing is a do not disturb sign on the god damn door! I am sticking to my original statement._

_I am a **dumbass.**_

_Okay, if I run away fast enough I will be able to get away before they open the door. On three, one...two...three!_

Just as Clary prepared herself to run as far away from there as possible the door swung open and revealed Isabelle,

"Clary, what are you doing here?"_ Oh great, now I have to lie which I am terrible at. Thanks a fucking lot universe! Hope your happy watching me squirm like a fuckin fish out of water._

"Oh, hey Isabelle, I was just um...looking for the um...bathroom and...I got...lost?" _Great job Clary, the chick who has been trained to tell if demons are lying and torture them in various ways until they get the truth will never figure that one out. I should get a fuckin academy_ _award._

Of course it took Isabelle all of 5 seconds to figure it out and when she did she decided to torture Clary. "So, let me get this straight. You were on your way to the bathroom when you got lost and randomly decided you were going to knock on my door. Am I correct?"

"Yes? I mean no! I mean um...maybe?" Clary got so jumbled up that even she didn't believe she would be able to get out of this unscathed.

"A- There are hundred bathrooms in this place. B- That lie was horrible, and C- tell me the truth right now." And what Isabelle wants, Isabelle gets.

She waited patiently for an answer. An answer that never came. She snapped her eyes to the pretty little red heads direction and was about to make a bitchy comment when she noticed that the other girl was closely looking her over, As if trying to find something out of place.

_Shit,_ Izzy thought. _Clary is so going to find something wrong about me unless I change the subject._

But it was to late. Clarys eyes had already widened and her mouth was slightly parted. _Oh my_ _good heavenly angel_, Clary thought, _how did I miss it?_

You see when ever you first lay eyes on Isabelle Lightwood, you know three things right away.

One= She is absolutely gorgeous.

Two= She is a heart breaker.

Three= She is brave, tough, and has seen things that will make even the strongest creature of any kind run scared.

You know all of these things from her body and eyes. If you are brave enough to make eye contact with her you will know in a instant, mess with her and face Hells wrath.

But as one red headed girl gazed into these eyes, she saw nothing but a shattered heart. Like if a child got up on Christmas morning and was greeted with nothing under the tree. Clary knew this look because every time she looked into the mirror it was reflected in her own eyes. She searched for the cause behind this unbearable sorrow in the Lightwood girls big, brown, glassy orbs. And no sooner did Isabelle notice the same within the other girls emerald green ones.

They both searched but not for long. There answer rose to the surface at the same time. And it only had one name to it. A boys name, someone who would seem gone forever,

Simon.

**Back to the Present**

The girls had quickly bonded over one of their most beloved people. They became each others healing process. And even after Simon came back and started to regain his memories, they remained best friends. Both girls are now 24 and are happily married to the love of their lives.

Everyone had thought that Clary and Simon would become parabati but before Simon got the chance to ascend, both girls would turn 18. After that age it would have been to risky to try and become parabati. So they decided that because they were already friends they would become each others other half in battle, like Alec and Jace were. So that brings us to today as the girls were doing their perimeter check.

Izzy had an idea that she wanted to bring up to Clary. And most would say they didn't know how but this was Isabelle Lightwood. She knew how to do anything and everything. _Okay, here_ _I go_, she thought.

"So, you and Jace seem happy."

Clary shot her a look that said, _you're acting weird but I'll play along any way._ "Yeah we couldn't be happier. I just...I am just so happy that we don't have to deal with all that drama about being brother and sister or heavenly fire. You know?"

Izzy smiled at her best friend. "Yeah, I mean we all still have drama but back then it was almost to much. Everything has slowed down now and everyone is happy."

Clary looked at her and her expression turned grim. "Yeah you're right. I hope it stays that way."

Izzy turned to her with an eyebrow raised. "Now what on earth do you mean by that?"

"Oh come on Isabelle. Tell me you don't have a weird feeling abut that book we found the demons guarding. You know what, I didn't feel to great about this hunt from the second I heard about it. Now tell me am I going crazy or do you fell it to."

Isabelle knew what her parabati meant and nodded her head. "I know what you mean, but listen, Magnus has that book and we are all going to figure out what it does before anyone else even knows about it okay."

Clary sighed and rand a hand through her long curly red hair. "Okay, but when we started this conversation I could tell this isn't what you wanted to talk about, was it."

Izzy smiled again and says, "Sometimes I think you know me to well. But yeah, you're right. This isn't what I wanted to talk about. What I actually wanted to say was, _doyouandJaceeverthinkabouthavingababy?_

Clary looked at her with pure confusion n her face. "Sorry Iz I didn't catch that." Izzy then proceeded to take a deep breath, and in a much calmer manner she repeated her question.

"Do you and Jace ever think about having a baby?"

Clary froze and so did Isabelle. Without looking up the red head said "I never even thought about that." Isabelle breathed a sigh of relief. "Well do you want one?"

Clary thought about it as they continued waking. "Now that I think about it," Izzy held her breath, "I might just would want one."

Suddenly Izzy started to jump up and down like a little schoolgirl. "Yes! You to are gong to have the cutest little babies!" She started ranting like a mad person about all sorts of stuff, most of them Clary had no idea what they were.

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood!" Clary said in a stern voice. "Yes having a baby would be nice but I don't know if Jace wants one."

Izzy rolled her eyes then put a hand to her heart and another to her head. "Oh how you wound me with your lack of belief in my evil plans!"

Clary groaned, "Oh by the angel what did you do this time?"

"Patience young grasshopper. All I did was put Alec up to something against his own will."

"Izzy," Clary said in a sickly sweet tone," I hate you with a passion that burns deep within my soul."

Isabelle wiped a fake tear from her eye and said, "Aw, that is the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. I love you to!"

She then threw her arms over the shorter girl and began *sobbing* into her jacket. Clary laughed and pushed her off. "Come on, we are going to be late getting back."

**Authors' Note-**

**Hey guys. This chapter was deleted 3 times so sorry if it seems rushed. Please remember to review and follow! Favorite is really appreciated to! I will try to update soon but no promises. Again sorry if it seems rushed but I have a pounding headache and after writing it three times, I left out a lot of good stuff. So later on I might come back to it and make it better. See ya! **


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note

This is not a chapter. I just wanted to clarify some things.

Jace and Clary are married, Simon and Izzy are also married. Alec and Magnus WOULD be married but they still need to discuss some other legal matters with the clave. Like if they ca an adopt kids in the future.

Also I need to know if I should let Maia and Bat make an appearance. Yes, they are married also. But to be honest, I like Jordan a lot better. Same thing goes for the older adults like Jocelyn, Luke, Marsye, and Robert.

I know the whole baby thing seems cheesy but in later chapters it will be a game changer. I am trying to get to all of the major screw-ups like when their older selves show up. Also, their other selves are from different time periods in the first 3 books. I may add the other 3 books but I'm not sure. If you want me to review or PM me.

Oh, and thanks to the person who followed /favorites/and put me on alert a little whil ago. I for some reason can't find your name but I know it starts with a C , and I think it has a period in it. You know who you are. Please leave another review or something so I can remember it. THX‼

#Claceloverfever


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello to people who are actually reading this! First of all, I would like to dedicate this chapter to,*insert drum roll *...**

**Thedarkwhiteangel!**

**Thanks so much for reading all my stories and horrible chapters. And if any of you like my stories and like me as an author, please check out my other other story. It's a Tessa one-shot called my heart is broken. Any who, thanks to all my fans or followers. I still need to know if you want me to include Maia, Bat, and the other adults like Luke and Maryse. So please REVIEW !**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters, Cassandra Clare does. I only own the plot.**

**On with the story!**

**Alecs POV **

As me and Jace were walking I started to get lost in my head. I wondered why the demons were guarding that strange book. After we had killed them all Magnus had taken a look at it. He said it was some type of old warlock spell book. He had said an long dead warlock, Ragnor Fell (sorry if I spelled it wrong), had once owned a copy like it. It was filled with very powerful spells and curses. If not used properly it could end dangerously for everyone.

Magnus had then created a pocket in time and put the book inside it. This would keep it safe for them until after the hunt had fully ended. That's was right before Isabelle had pulled him aside and asked him to do her a favor. She had started off simply enough and so he hadn't suspected anything unusual. All they talked about was how this hunt was becoming weirder and weirder by the minute and other normal things like what we were going to watch when we got home.

Then she popped the question. " So Alec, will you help me with something," my sister had asked me. I sighed because whenever Izzy wanted something, it **always **turned out bad. " No, I will not help you with your insane plan that could A- get us killed. B- get us in trouble with the clave. Or C- involves me getting extremely awkward trying to carry out my part in this elaborate plan." To bad I was always a sucker for her puppy dog eyes.

She sniffled and looked down at the ground. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry Alec, I just thought you cared enough to help me, your baby sister." I almost gave in then and there but I held my ground for about five more seconds, because then she brought out the big guns. She slowly looked up to meet my eyes and I completely melted. Her big, brown eyes were shiny and had multiplied in size. Damn, Jace must have given her some fuckin acting lessons because I used to be able to stand her puppy face longer. My resolve broke soon enough and I caved.

"Fine, what do you need? And put that puppy face away." She smirked at me evilly. Damn, if we weren't Shadowhunters, she would have been a great actress. "Well you know how I think Clary and Jace are just absolutely adorable." If I hadn't already been confused before, I was definitely confused now. But deciding to just play into her little hands I nodded my head slowly. "Yeah, when we first saw her in Pandemonium you told me that you had already known that you shipped Clace." She smiled and said, "I can't believe you were actually paying attention to me."

"I pay attention all the time Iz, you and Goldilocks are the ones that zone out." She rolled her eyes and sassily replied back, " Yeah because you never zone out when your with Magnus right." Now I was blushing profoundly. "Shut up, what did you want me to do." She suddenly became serious. "I need you to talk to Jace about something for me while I talk to Clary." Now I was interested in whatever she had up her sleeve. "Isabelle, what is so important that you can't talk to Clary about and then talk to Jace about it."

She glanced away for a split second to look back at our friends. We were far enough away so that they couldn't hear us but close enough that they could still see us. "Well how do I put this so I don't sound like a crazy person who belongs in a mental hospital." I give her a look that says " are you fucking kidding me?"

"Izzy, we live in a place called 'the institute'. So if you wanna get technical, we already live in a mental hospital." She just had glared at me and said, "Fine, I'll just come out and say it then," she hissed. "Thank the fucking ANGEL, I thought this day would never come!" Her eyes narrowed into slits and her mouth set into a thin line. Okay, maybe I went to far. My subconscious was telling me in the back of my mind, 'ya think dumbass!'

Then as if deciding that the best way to torture me would be to tell me her plan she smiled and said it. "I want you to talk to Jace about having a baby with Clary." I swear, in that moment I was thinking about having her tested. I even entertained the idea that she was on drugs. Me being me voiced my thoughts. "Isabelle, are you taking drugs?" She had stood there looking at me with an expressionless face. Then she replied, "If I was you would have never known that's for damn sure." I rolled my eyes and just shook my head. My sister is insane, crazy, wacko, off her head or whatever you want to call it.

"Oh come on Alec, their baby would be cute and you know it."

"Why do you care Iz, it's none of your business!" She shook her head at me ad if disappointed. "I don't care what you think, you already promised so you can't back down." And with that said, she turned on her heel and walked away.

So that's how I ended up here trying to form a good speech about the prospects about having children. How a child with the love of your life would be an amazing and exciting experience. So without further ado, I used all my resources and went for it.

"So do you want kids with Clary?" I know, I'm a fucking genius right. Jace looked at me like he couldn't believe what I had just said. But then he let out a huge laugh.

"Alec, what are you smoking buddy. And, can I have some?" Great now Jace thinks of me like Frosty the Snowman. " I'm not on drugs jackass. I'm just genuinely curious." Yeah, since when do I care about this kind of shit. Way to go Alec!

Jace just looked at me and said, "Yeah, you're definitely on drugs. Was it fearie crack again?" By the angel, I loved Jace, but damn he was thick! "I'm not on drugs and it was you who ran down the street bear ass naked with antlers on your head." Jace just sighed and made a shooing motion with his hand. "Details, details." Oh for the love of the angel...

"Yo Goldilocks, just answer the god damn question already!" Angel help me, I hardly ever swear when I'm angry. "Fine, just calm down Lightworm. No, I can honestly say that the thought has never crossed my mind. Yes, I would like to have kids but it all depends on how Clary feels. There, happy!" I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. "Wow, I never would have thought that you would ever have kids." And as an afterthought I added, "I hope they turn out like Clary."

Jace put a hand to his heart in mock hurt. "How you wound me dearest Alec. Have you no faith in me?" I scoffed and replied, "I have faith in Clary that she will do anything to make sure that your kids don't turn into ego filled assholes like their father." Jace grinned at me and said, "You're just mad because you're not as awesome s I am."

"By awesome do you mean a total dick-head. Because if so, I am proud to be exceptionally boring and somewhat normal." Jace grinned and said, "Normal people scare me." I laughed and a smile nearly split my face in two. "Come on, we should head back since we're done with our perimeter check."

And with that, our Shadowhunters went back to their starting point.

Authors Note -

OMG! Thank you all so much for reviewing and following! I love you all so much that I wrote this for everyone. Please let me know your thoughts and opinions. And if you have a funny line please send it to me. See you soon! And REVIEW!

#Claceloverfever

P.S.- So sorry its short. Just wanted to update for my followers. Next Chapter will be longer, I swear on the angel. I might even add Tessa an Jem into the mix. Let me know if I should. Oh, and THX to the person who reviewed and said why they thought Isabelle wanted a Clace baby. You gave me a great idea!


	6. Chapter 6

I

**Thanks to all who reviewed and favorited this story. I love you all so much. Again I only have one opinion about the other characters like Maia, Bat, Jocelyn, Luke, Maryse, Robert, Tessa, and possibly Jem. Please Review about it and/or PM me.**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing besides the plot and the phone/computer I'm typing on.**

**On with the story!**

**Everyone's POV **

When every one arrived back, they all reported their check on the perimeter.

"Nothing to serious, just a broken part in the fence and a few claw marks from the demons." Alec reported to his fellow brothers (and sisters) in arms. Isabelle and Clary reported theirs next. "Only a couple of demon eggs that we took care of." Everyone turned to look at Magnus and Simon. "Nothing much at all" Simon said. "Just crap someone spray painted along some run down building. This stuck everyone as odd because this was _normal_. How could this hunt start out so abnormal and end up like anything else. While everyone else was lost in thought, Magnus was growing bored. "I know you simple minded Shadowhunters are really worried about this, but I, someone far more fabulous than any of you, want to get back to the institute so we can look at that book." They all sighed but nodded in agreement.

"Clary, can you whip us up a portal so we don't have to take a cab back?" Simon asked. "Yeah, but only if you say the magic word," Clary shot back. Simon glared playfully at her and said, "pinwheel." Clary smiled and went to work on the portal. This left everyone else wondering what the hell 'pinwheel' meant. Alec, voicing his thoughts asked, "What in the angels name does pinwheel mean to you two?"

Simon turned a shade so red, it rivaled Clarys hair. "Nothing just some stupid joke that we made up in middle school." He sent a silent prayer to the angel that Clary wasn't paying attention so she wouldn't embarrass him more. But Simon had the luck of a turkey on Thanksgiving because Clary let out a loud laugh. "Seriously, that is so not what happened." _Damn, the one thing that was suppose to stay a secret **forever**, and now she's going to tell them. Why does the universe hate me so much? All I did was **accidently** spill hot coffee all over her sketch book. Then try and hide it from her by throwing it away. Yeah, maybe I'm not the smartest guy out there. _

Clary went on to explain why pinwheel was such a funny joke. "When we were in eighth grade, Simon was having trouble in English. His grades started to slip, so his mom made him go talk to the teacher before school. I went with him for some support." She went on but had a smile on her face because of the loving memory. "When we got there the teacher was running a couple minutes late. I was bored so I decided to pick on Simon. I turned to him and said, okay, we need to make her feel sorry for you so she'll go easier on you. Does she have any decorations in there? Simon had replied back to me, yes, she's got posters on the walls, and pinwheels hanging from the ceiling. 

Okay, all we need to do is make up some fear of yours so that it'll seem like you can't focuse on the work. I came up with some stupid idea that he was afraid of pinwheels and how he had dreams about that they would kill him and chase him. He totally went along with it and said how do we bring it up. I said that every time I said pinwheel, he would have to start crying.

Everyone was looking between Simon and Clary while trying to hold in their laughs towards him, so she could finish her story. "We practiced in the hallway, and sure enough, he started balling like a baby. When we got in the classroom after the teacher finally showed up, she gave him a lecture on how he needed to start paying more attention. Then, just to see if he would actually do it, I told her he was deathly afraid of pinwheels. And after I said it, Simon curled up into a ball and started rocking back and forth on the floor sobbing.

The teacher got so freaked out she dismissed us and said that she would take down all her decorations soon. But later on that day when we were in her class, she came right up to him and said that all of the bad pinwheels were gone and that he didn't need to worry anymore because she would protect him. But she hadn't whispered it and everyone heard. So, for the rest of the year, kids would wear shirts with pinwheels on them just to see if he would start crying. And if he didn't the teacher would realize he was lying, so he would cry his little heart out whenever the word was mentioned."

Everyone looked at Simon for about five seconds before busting out laughing and rolling on the ground. "Lewis you are such a dumbass that I almost feel sorry for you," Jace said. "Seriously, pinwheels? You actually believed her," Alec chocked out. "Honey, you know I love you but sometimes you scare me", Izzy said. Magnus didn't say anything but was already planning what to get Simon for Christmas.

Simon was glaring at his best friend with a hatred so cold that it could freeze hell. "Clarissa Herondale, if we weren't friends, I would kill you with my bear hands." Clary kept on laughing anyway. "I love you to Si. " His glare softened but he was still pissed off. "Is the portal ready yet," he snapped. Clary stood up along with everyone else. "Yeah, let's go, I'm tired anyway."

Isabelle yawned, "I wanted to watch movies tonight, but we can just watch them tomorrow." They all nodded their heads and stepped into the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>I would have stopped there but I promised you all an long chapter so here it is. Sorry if the pinwheel thing wasn't funny. Next is Isabelle's, Clary's, and Jace's POV.<strong>

**Isabelle's POV**

When we all got back to the institute, everyone went to their rooms. I saw Alec in Magnus walking to their room holding hands an just looking happy and cute. Then I turned and saw Clary and Jace smiling at each other while departing from the library. I mentioned to Clary to bring the idea of a baby up with Jace, and Alec told me he had did the same but reversed. So both wanted a baby that is for sure. Now it is time for me to tell Simon my big secret. God, I hope he isn't angry with me. I love him so much that it sometimes scares me.

We held hands as we walked to our room. When we got there I started to feel nauseous and told him I needed to take a shower. This had been going on for a while. I would start to feel sick and make up some lame excuse to get away from people. I knew he had started to notice because before I made it to the bathroom door he spoke. "Izzy, are you okay? You've been acting really strange lately and it's got me worried." I turned to face him to make up something to hold the truth off for as long as possible. But before I had even opened my mouth, he started to talk again. "It's not me is it? Oh by the angel it is. Did I do something wrong Iz? I just want you to be happy. I'm so sorry if I am a horrible husband, I'll try harder. I swear on the angel I will. I understand if you don't love me anymore, but I love you."

He kept on saying how he was such a horrible person, and how he would give her some space if she wanted him to. Despite everything, she smiled. This was her Simon. Always so insecure and flat out adorable. She could never stop loving him even if her life depended on it. "Simon darling," she interjected, "you're rambling." Simon blushed and mumbled a, "sorry." She playfully rolled her eyes. "Simon, I will never stop loving you, ever. It's just that I've had a lot going on lately and it's been, well...it's complicated." Simons head snapped up and in an instant he was sanding in front of her. He gently lead her over to the bed so they could sit.

"What is it Isabelle? You know you can tell me anything, right." She looked up so she could see his eyes. She loved his beautiful chocolate brown eyes, because they were always so kind and warm. "Of course I know that silly. It's just that it is your reaction I'm worried about." His face turned into a look of pure confusion. "What's so big and important that you're worried about how I'll react?" She didn't know how to sugar coat it so she just came out and said it.

"Simon, I'm pregnant."

**Clary and Jace's POV**

Both Shadowhunters left the library that was full of Christmas decorations with one word on their minds.

Baby

You would think that this would be easy to bring up and to talk about. But nothing is ever that easy. Neither knew how the other would react. After all Isabelle and Alec had forgot to tell them they both wanted one. So as they walked to their room hand in hand, they worried. Even after all they had been through together, they were both still afraid the other would leave them behind. Jace had been raised to believe that love was the definition of destruction. And even though he didn't believe it now, the fear of his perfect wife disappearing from his life was always there. He couldn't comprehend the fact that she loved him._ What did I ever do to deserve someone like her. She is far to good for me and I fear one of these days she will realize that she can do better and leave me behind. I dread the day that will happen. But maybe if we have this baby it will buy me time to try and become good enough for her. Maybe, just maybe. _

While he thought about this, Clary thought about her handsome husband. _One of these days he is going to open his eyes and see that I am nothing compared to all the other girls he is capable of getting. I wish I was worthy of someone as amazing as him, but sadly I am not. I want beauty and grace and everything else, but wanting what you can not have leads to misery and madness. _**(see what I did there)**. _I love him so much, when the day comes that I will wake up and he will not be there beside me, I know that it will break me beyond the point of where I can be healed. If I can convince him to have a baby with me, then hopefully he won't leave. He is to good at heart to leave this child and me alone. Though I know I will want him to be happy, so whenever another steals his heart, I just hope she deserves him. Angel knows I don't._

They had finally reached their room and Jace opened the door for Clary. She entered and started to take off her gear. Jace quickly entered and shut the door quickly. He also started to take off his gear and get dressed for bed. Though he still noticed how sexy his wife looked in only her lace encased breasts and underwear. She was humming an unknown tune while lost in her own little world. Jace wondered yet again how he came to love and be loved by the beautiful red head across the room. A mystery to only him and her, for everyone else knew from the beginning that they were made for each other.

Clary could feel a pair of eyes on her so she looked up and was meet with incredible blazing golden eyes of her own personal angel. She blushed furiously but loved how she, at least for now, could make him look at her like that. She then realized that she had forgotten to grab a shirt when she came into the room. Jace was still staring at her so she knew she had his attention. "Jace, could you hand me a shirt." He quickly snapped out of his trance and shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "I'm sorry, what?" She playfully rolled her eyes and said, "I asked if you could please hand me a shirt." He grinned at her and replied back, "No, you can get it."

"Fine." The red head proceeded to walk over to where her husband was, open one of **his** drawers, and put on a shirt. Right after she pulled the shirt over her head though, Jace attacked her neck with kisses. Biting and sucking while she moaned and stretched her neck, granting him more access. She then turned around so their lips could meet. His tough swiped her bottom lip asking for entrance, but she decided to tease him and kept her mouth closed but continued with the kiss. He growled and backed her up against the wall. Lifting her off her feet, she wrapped her milky white legs around him. He moved his body against her and she moaned again into the kiss.

Before she could close her mouth, he slipped his tough into it. Realizing her mistake she battled for dominance. In the end he won and she felt him glide his tough across her teeth. Then he slowly began to massage her mouth. _God, her kisses are so incredible. So much for sleeping._He wrapped his long muscular arms around her waist and carried her over to the bed. He almost tripped over their discarded clothes multiple times, but managed to get them there without falling. Jace gently laid her down on the bed then held himself over her so that every part of their bodies were touching, but he wasn't crushing her.

Continued to kiss and their hands roamed to extremely naughty places. (not going into detail, because this isn't that type of fanfiction). Before things went to far though, Jace had to bring it up. He couldn't have sex before he knew. So he broke the passionate kiss to both catch their breath and to ask.

"Clary, I need to ask you something very important. You may say yes, and you may say no. It is entirely your choice. Though my answer is yes, I need to know what about your answer." She gazed up at him and wondered what in the angels name was he talking about.

Did Isabelle tell him I wanted a baby? Oh god, if she did I hope he isn't mad at me. She looked at him with worry and noticed that his eyes were shut. As if he were trying to calm himself down. "Jace, you know you can ask me anything. I promise I won't bite your head off." She smiled at him then gave him a short but loving kiss. This immediately calmed him and put all his worries at rest. Deciding to take a chance he asked the big question.

"Clarissa Adele Herondale, will you have a baby with me?" All she could do was stare at him with her mouth hanging open. Is he mocking me, she thought. No, he's not that cruel. Then why is he doing this. He surely doesn't want a baby. I know I was going to drop casual hints about it and then actually bring it up but this is so fast. As Clary thought about this Jace began raging a war within himself.

God I'm such a fucking idiot. She probably thinks I'm moving to fast and that we're not ready yet. God now I've scared her off for good. Oh for the love of the angel Clary, don't leave me. I don't know how or if I'd survive without you. Goddamit woman, SAY SOMETHING!

"Clary, it's okay if you don't want one yet. It was just a suggestion that's all. I mean I want one but if you're not ready we can wait. Just think about it please." Jace said all this in one breath. Then in a much slower pace he said, "Clare-Bear, please answer me." His eyes shined with hope but also with regret as if he just ruined everything. Clary snapped to her senses and realized that he was serious. Om my heavenly angel, this is really happening! Oh my angel I'm so excited! We're gonna have a baby!

Wait, why does he look sad? Oh! I still haven't answered yet. She then threw her arms around him and kept saying 'Yes' over and over again. Jace didn't expect her enthusiastic reaction and for a split second he was caught off guard. Then when he realized what the yeses meant a huge grin spread across his face threatening to split it in two. They held each other there for a while when they pulled away. Clary was beaming with joy and Jace was the happiest he had ever been except for a few moments in his life.

Then Clary remembered something. She thought of when Isabelle said that she put Alec up to something. "Did Alec bring this idea up to you Jace?" He looked at her with slight confusion in his face but still answered. "Yes, he did, why do you ask?" She looked at him with amusement on her face. "Because while we were doing a perimeter check, Izzy brought it up to me. Then she said that she told Alec to bring it up with you." Jace rolled his eyes and said, "That girl us such a drama queen."

They both laughed but silently thanked the girl for her brilliant idea. "So," Clary said, "when do want to start trying for one?" Jace looked down at her with a evil little grin. "How about right now." Her eyes widened but she was already looking forward to it. "I don't see why not."

Lets just say, it was a looooong night.

**I would have stopped right there but I wanted to make this chapter super looooong. If you want me to make all my chapters like this than tell me. If you like them short and sweet, tell me also.**

**Simons POV**

Oh. My. God.

Izzy was pregnant.

I was going to be a father.

I can't breath.

Then all at once, everything flooded in. I jumped up and started jumping up and down. Then I pulled her off the bed and started to dance around the room with her. I was humming something between happy birthday and the battle hymn republic. (see what I did) Then I completely freaked out because I thought I might be hurting my baby. I lifted Isabelle into my arms bridal style and swiftly walked back over to the bad. "Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, today you have made me the happiest man on God's green earth. I love you with all my heart, I love you more than you'll ever know. And I cannot wait until our little baby girl or boy is born." I saw her crying tears of joy. Then she threw her arms around me and laughed with happiness. "I love you so much Simon. You are my world. Never leave. " I smiled and buried my face into her beautiful hair. "Never." She pulled away as did I, but then I knelt down and started to talk to her belly. "Hi little baby. It's your daddy. I know I don't know you yet, but I already love you. You and your mommy are my world. I just know you are going to be beautiful and amazing just like your mother. I'm not going to be the perfect dad. In fact I'm going to screw up a lot, but trust me, one day I'll get the hang of it." Isabelle was full out sobbing now, and I know I had tears of joy running down my face as well.

In that moment I knew, that I would murder anyone and everyone who ever tried to mess with my family. They were mine to protect, and mine alone.

The Next Day

No Ones POV

The next morning, after everyone was up, dressed, and heading towards the kitchen with a big appetite. Isabelle had long ago given up the idea of cooking after she had given very important Clave officials food poisoning. So the new cook for the institute was Clary. Alec sometimes baked but only when he felt like it. Jace could also cook but he only did that if there was to much for Clary to handle. So every day Clary would cook every meal. This morning she decided to cook pancakes. They all sat down at the table in the kitchen and chatted as she prepared the food. Nothing to interesting seemed to happen until Isabelle and Simon stood up hand in hand.

"We have an announcement to make," Simon said. All eyes were focused on the lovely young couple when Isabelle cleared her throat. "If you didn't notice, I have probably been acting suspicious lately. Well the reason for this is because I am...well... I am pregnant." Everything went silent. No one moved, no one breathed. Then the sound of a chair scraping against the floor was heard. Everyone looked in Alecs direction. He slowly walked over to his sister and her husband. Both of them stood tall and proud. But Simon braced himself for a punch in the jaw or eye.

A punch that never came.

Instead, Alec smiled and clapped him on the back. "Congratulations you two. I hope that this is what you want." You could feel the tension rush out of the room. Then everyone was smiling and congratulating them on the pregnancy. Alec and Jace went on either side of Simon and put one of their hands on each of his shoulders. "Just know that if you hurt her," Alec said, "we hurt you," Jace finished. Isabelle rolled her eyes while everyone except Simon laughed.

Then as if thinking that this was a perfect time to get everything out, Jace said, "Clary and I are trying for a baby." Simon looked shocked, Izzy squealed, Magnus gasped, and Alec smiled. "Clary, we're gonna be pregnancy buddies!" Clary laughed at Isabelle's enthusiasm and went back to making breakfast. Everyone was eating when Magnus started to explain the strange spell book.

"So it's a ancient spell book that deals with many things but mostly deals with time. It can transport you to the future or the past, but if used improperly, it could be bad." They all listened with interest. "I am going to look into all day today so I can get it over and done with soon. No one disturb me unless it's absolutely necessary. Get it." They all nodded and cleaned up the kitchen. Then they departed to whatever would keep them busy.

**Magnus' POV**

About five hours after breakfast, I was walking the halls while reading the spell book. No one had bothered me so far, and I wanted to keep it that way. There were some very old spells in here that gad been outlawed long ago. One was a way to time jump into the future so you could know what a demon or any other enemy would do before they actually did it. They outlawed this because it messed up the space time continuum. I read in and on for hours.

Then I came to the back of the book. I was just going to tell everyone that we shouldn't use any of these spells, and should just turn I over to the Clave when something fell out of it. An old letter had been hidden in the back of the book but after years of age, it had fallen out. I picked it up and read it.

**_To Whom Ever Is Reading This Book -_**

**_This is a very powerful weapon of time. Use it wisely and do not let it fall into the wrong hands. My name is Ragnor Fell. I am suppose to keep this book safe from Valentine Morgenstern. If you are reading this, that means I am either dead, or have entrusted you with this. Protect it with your life. There is a certain spell that isn't in this book. It is a very effective one that can be used for fun, or life and death matters. I myself have used it. I have written it on the back of this letter. Use it wisely please._**

**_-Ragnor Fell_**

Magnus quickly flipped the letter over and saw the spell Ragnor mentioned. It was unlike any spell he had ever seen before. One of complex symbols, Latin, Greek and old demonic language. But our poor Magnus made a mistake. He accidentally read it out loud. **(not going to write it, just make one up).**

Suddenly the ground started to shake for about one minute. Just when he thought everything was going to fall, it all stopped. He quickly shoved the letter back into the book and took off towards the kitchen because it was lunch time and that is where everyone would be.

He got there and was greeted by confused and frightened faces. "Magnus," Jace asked, "what did you do." Before he could explain, a ear piercing scream was heard throughout the institute. "That sounded like mom," Alec said. "I think it came from the library," Simon put in. And then before anyone could second guess, they were all sprinting from the kitchen to the library.

**Authors Note-**

**Magnus Bane, what have you done! Sorry but I really wanted to get to all the good stuff. A lot a fluff in this chapter. There will NOT be ANY sex in this story. Someone asked me that and I just wanted to clarify. Please tell me what you think! When I get 10 reviews, then I will update.**

**REVIEW!**

**Should I keep my chapters short and sweet, or make them longer. Tell me!**

**Remember! I need TEN reviews before I update! **

**Already have the next Chapter soooo, please REVIEW!**

**# Claceloverfever**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note**

**I realized that not all of you do reviews and stuff so, from now on the person who answers this right will be the reason why I update. When you answer you can put in some stuff about the story and what you would like to see. So here is the question.**

**WARNING!**

**Not all questions will be about the Mortal Instruments or any books.**

**Question- What color was Clarys dress she wore to the firework show/ party in the end to City of Glass?**

**answer correctly and I will update.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't even know what chapter this is because my computer is jacking up so this is just A chapter. Not chapter 8 or 9 but just a chapter. **

**The people so far that got the question right! Are... *insert drum roll***

**Maddi and a new guest who I don't know the name of and The Golden Angel ! Congratulations to all of you ! The correct answer was Silver.**

**Grace2736 was close but I think you got it mixed up with the dress she wore in her dream dancing with Simon and Jace in City of Bones.**

**Oh and thanks to Lovelydreams98 who added me on her favorites and is now following me! I seriously love you ALL! **

**Anyway, I do not own the mortal instruments because I am not Cassandra Clare. *goes to cry in corner***

**On with the story!**

**Mayrse's POV (HA, bet you didn't see that coming)**

I had just arrived back from Alicante with Robert, Luke, Jem, Tessa, and Jocelyn. We had traveled there for a simple Clave meeting. Nothing to serious, just a discussion about the upcoming signing of the Accords with the downworlders. After that we all had stayed and roamed around the amazing city that we had all grown up in. After the Dark War and the fairies betrayal against Shadowhunters and others, their weapons had been confiscated. A couple of years later there had been a distress call from the Seelie Court, seeking assistance of any who would offer it. Any Shadowhunter that wasn't in a battle had immediately rushed over to the fairies aid.

When we arrived, many of the fairies were in shock or crying. No one knew what was happening, and soon we looked out for anyone who might of had answers. Not a single one replied back because they seemed lost. Then a single Fey girl stepped out of the crowd. She had looked at us and we at her. Then, with a voice that sounded broken, she spoke.

"Hello Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike. My name is Kalie Whitewillow, and I am the one who sent for your help." In the back of my mind I heard Clary, Jace, Alec, Simon, Isabelle, and Magnus gasp. I knew they had known her but I didn't know if they were friends. "We the Fey," she gestured all around the room, "were attacked only an hour or two ago. We tried to fight back, but without our weapons fore protection, our soldiers quickly fell under the power of pure iron. Many died in the battle and are now in the throne room where I queen once was."

Jace had taken this pause to speak. "What do you mean **once** was? Is she not still there." I myself was wondering this and turned back towards the pretty fey girl. She had hung her head low and shook it back and forth slowly. "No matter how hard we tried, they over powered us and kidnapped our queen. That is when I triggered the alarm. Thank you for hurrying, but she is still gone. And we do not know where." I heard many gasps along the room. It all fell into place in that exact moment. How all the Fairies seemed lost and sad. They were without a queen, which is like a death sentence to others.

I decided to ask more questions so we could help better. "Ms. Whitewillow, do you have any idea of who may have committed this crime?" She nodded and set her mouth into a thin line. "I know exactly who did this to us. It was an old follower of Sebastian Morgenstern. Their name is Nicholas Sabine. His mother was killed by one of our rogue soldiers. He has hated our people ever since." I had once know both of Nicholas' parents in school. They were in love and had quickly gotten married after we graduated.

I lost touch with them soon after, though I had heard Nicholas' mother, Lucy Sabine, died in a attack. I never knew they had a son. After hearing this and knowing that the Fey people couldn't lie, we helped them establish a temporary law without their queen. That is until we could find her.

Following this event, we had all gone to a series of Clave meetings to create a plan. No one actually knew Nicholas because he had always kept to himself and had no friends in school. This task was proving to be harder and harder. After weeks of trying to try and plan, we came up empty handed. Even after the fairies tried to help. We all went to report the tragic news to the Fey, but instead they greeted us with open arms and warm smiles. They repeatedly thanked us for returning their queen safely and so on and so forth.

We then explained to them that they were mistaken but they assured us all was forgiven. No one knew what was going on so we then explained in more detail why we were there. After a very long explanation, they said they completely understood. Then they lead us to the throne room. And what we found inside shocked us. Sitting on her throne, looking a as beautiful and graceful as ever, was the Seelie Queen. Many started to randomly shout out questions that couldn't be heard properly.

The Seelie Queen raised her hand in an order for silence. "I realize that my return has startled most of you. So l, I will tell all if you so wish it." We nodded obediently. "When captured, all Sabine did was talk about the torture he would put me through. Though he never laid a hand on me, I think that he was all bark and no bite. Why he was a follower of Sebastian's I will never know. After going through many a day and night without food or water, my rescuers captured Sabine and found me. They then brought me back to my people and court. And for that, I will never go against any Shadowhunter if they do not go against me. I am in your favor Nephilim. Lets keep it that way."

The story made sense but as to who were these remarkable heroes, no one knew. Someone behind me voiced his question. "My lady, we are all truly sorry for the hardships you faced. Please give us your heroes' names so we may also thank them." The queen nodded and finally said the names.

"Clarrissa Morgenstern, Jonathan Herondale, Isabelle and Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis, and Magnus Bane."

Everything went silent. Of course those six saved her. They never listen but always manage to save the world. Again, another said this aloud. "How am I not surprised!" We all laughed and then our heroes walked into the room. Jace took a mock bow while the rest smiled.

After that, the Fey remained our allies to this very day. On a completely different note, Robert and I fell in love again and were now happily married still. I have thr- I mean two beautiful children. Sometimes I forget Maxie isn't still here. I miss him with all my heart still. What I wouldn't do to see him again.

I shake away from my thoughts and look towards Robert lovingly. He turns and I can see the same feeling in his eyes. "Dearest Maryse, what were you thinking about?" I watched him walk over to me and wrap his arms around me waist. "Nothing you don't already know of darling." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. I really didn't want to bring up the subject of Max because he would become upset and start to blame himself. It is still hard on us both.

I glance behind him and saw a familiar sight. Isabelle and Alec both have one very similar trait they inherited from their father. None of them knew how to keep things tidy. His clothes were stuffed into drawers and his suitcase was sticking out from the closet door. I sighed and gave him a stern look. He smiled back sheepishly when he figured out what I was upset about. "Darling, you know I love you, but there will be no more kissing until you clean up your mess." He hung his head low in shame.

I didn't like seeing him like this so I gave him one last sweet kiss and pulled away. He smiled down at me and said, "I thought you said no more kissing." I rolled my eyes and twisted out of his grip. I walked over to the door and turned the handle. Right before it closed I called over my shoulder, "Starting now." I heard him chuckle and knew he was starting to clean up.

I was going to head towards the kitchen when the Institute started to shake. This went on for about a minute before everything went still. My first thought was, probably just Magnus blowing something up again. But then I heard many cries of surprise and astonishment coming from the library. Now I was confused. I heard Jaces voice and Alecs. Then Simons and Isabelle's. Everything seemed fine. Until I heard the voice that haunted my dreams. A child's voice so innocent and sweet. I swear my heart stopped beating.

I had to know. Could it really be him. Is he actually here with me? Without another thought, I took off towards the library. When I got to the door, I waited. At first all was silent. Maybe I imagined it. He is never coming back Maryse, I scolded myself. Then I heard it again. My eyes widened, and I held my breath. Without another thought I opened the library door.

And I screamed.

**Here is where we meet the old other, from the first three books people. They are Jace, Clary, Simon, Isabelle, Alec and Magnus, Max. I probably will make Alec a teensy bit nicer towards Clary. You will know what book they are from because, the city of bones people will have a one after their name. City of Ashes will have a two, city of glass will have a three. The originals will stay the same.**

**City of Bones- When Alec gets hurt by Greater Demon**

**Izzys Pov**

Alec is still asleep. None if the runes were working and it is all because we were reckless. Jace was practically pulling his hair out, Simon looked flat out confused, Clary was looking guilty, and Magnus was working as fast as possible. Where is Hodge! Right after I thought this, there was a blinding flash and everything else went black.

**City of Ashes -When Jace and Clary are arguing after the Seelie Queen thing**

**Jaces POV**

Clary and I were shouting at each other by now. Why was she so damn stubborn! Can't she see I feel something for he that I have never felt for anyone else. By the Angel, she is going to be the death of me. Now she was saying how the very thought disgusted her. Wow, that her a lot more than it should of. I didn't know if I was sad or angry, but all I could see was red. I opened my mouth to shout at her but before I could get the words out, I saw a white flash. I instinctively grabbed Clary and held on to her with all my might as the darkness consumers us.

**City of Glass- When Clary is throwing plates at Jace**

I hate him with a passion! How dare he kiss another girl, yell at me, tell me I will never be a true Shadowhunter all in the SAME day, and then show up perfectly fine!? God, I wanted to hurt him even though I knew my attempt was futile. I grabbed the plates on the table and started throwing them at his head. He dodged all of them which just fueled my anger towards him. I reached for another plate and aimed it. Right be for it left my grip I noticed a bright light. Then everything went dark.

**Back to the Future ( ha ha, see what I just did )**

**Clarys POV**

We were all sprinting down the hall towards the library. In the back of my mind, I vaguely wondered if Isabelle would be able to keep up because she's pregnant. I glanced her way and saw her running right beside me. Not even breaking a sweat. Damn, how does she make running while pregnant look so perfect? Life just wasn't fair. Focus Clary! Someone is screaming bloody fucking murder and you're worried how people look while they run.

We all finally reached the library doors. We could hear shouts and crashes coming from inside. With our weapons drawn, we flung open the doors and jumped into action. But if we were expecting an attack of some sort on the Institute, that is far from what we got. In the far side of the room stood Maryse screaming like she'd seen a ghost. And standing in the middle were three copies of each one of us besides Maryse. My first thought was..

We are so fucking screwed.

**No Ones POV**

Everything happened all at once. An unconscious Alec fell from out of nowhere, one of the Jaces released a Clary, and another Clary threw a plate intended for a Jace but because of time traveling she ended up hitting Simon(1) with it instead. He screamed and his hands flew to his, most likely broken, nose. Jace (1,2,3) all laughed. All the Clarys rushed over to help him, besides the original one.

Isabelle(1) was trying to help Alec (1) up off the ground. Everyone else was standing in shock and not moving. Isabelle (1) wasn't even worried about anything else. Alec(1) was paling rapidly and his breathing was shallow. She turned around and addressed everyone. "Listen, I know this is a weird situation, but Alec is going to die any minute so someone snap out of it and help me!"

All Magnus' rushed over and started to chant spells. Though, nothing worked. All of a sudden, the Alecs (2,3, and original) fell to the ground and stared to cough up blood and bile. Now everyone was trying to make sure the raven haired boy stayed alive.

"Nothings working!" Shouted Magnus(1). "Try harder then, do not let them die," Jace(2) growled out. "We are," all the Magnus' said in union. Maryse was forgotten in the background. Lost in her thoughts that would surely drive her mad.

Is this my fate. To lose to most beloved children that still have so much to live for. Why, why does Raziel hate me so. What did I ever do, have done, or will do to deserve this terrible, heart wrenching agony that threatens to consume my life. Angel hear my plea, my beg, for mercy. Do not take Alecs life, instead I offer up mine. I forbid you to take him away after my loss of Max. Someone, anyone, help my blue eyed boy. Spare him.

By now she had moved forward to help her children and their spouses or future spouses. No matter how hard or fast anyone worked, the black haired blue eyed beauty wouldn't stop shaking. They were all paling rapidly and were still throwing up blood and bile. Then the library doors burst open with a loud bang, and revealed Robert Lightwood. He noticed that his eldest son was in danger of dying and ran over to all of them.

"We need to get them to the infirmary, now!" No one knew who said this but they all agreed. Jace(1) made a move towards Alec(1) to try and pick him up off the couch, but Robert scoped him up into his arms as if he were nothing but a rag doll. So Jace (1) went to go help a different Alec. Alec(2) was being carried by Jaces(1,2), Alec(3) was being lifted off his back and over the shoulder of Jace(3), And Alec was leaning on both Jace and Simon. Then with all of the Alecs in front, everyone rushed towards the infirmary.

When they got there, every body was sent into a frenzy trying to save the pale, blue lipped boy. Again, nothing worked. The two little Maxes were in the background with tears in their eyes. No one wanted to give up but they knew the attempt was futile. Magnus, in a last moment of desperation, preformed CPR. He did this for about thirty seconds before Clary (original) felt a sharp pain come to her head. Suddenly, a rune flashed across her mind. She remembered that she drew it only last week but hadn't known what its purpose was until now.

She turned to the others. "I think I might know how to save him. Just keep him alive for the next minute, and he will have a chance." Isabelle(1,2,3) were all in a broken state of mind and snapped at the red head. "How would you know how to save him. You haven't been a Shadowhunter for long and here you are being fucking superman. By the angel, who are you trying to impress, huh." Clary had been half way to the door when she froze and turned sharply on her heal to glare at the raven haired girl. Everyone else either didn't care or was waiting for an explosion. Mostly, it was the latter.

"I am NOT trying to impress anyone. I am trying to save a friends life if that's okay with you." Then without another word, she sprinted from the room in search for her sketch book. All the Isabelle's, besides the original one were left standing there with wide eyes. They gazed at the spot where the copper haired girl stood moments ago. A few snickers were heard but were quickly quieted by glares.

Max(2) asked, "Is Alec going to die?" Hardly anyone heard him, but they were all thinking the same thing. Mayrse came towards them slowly, as is they were frightened animals that she could scare away at any moment. "If I know Clary, which I do, I know that she will not let us down. That is a promise." The people from the past looked at their own Clarys in a peculiar way. As if on queue, the red head in question burst through the doors with her sketchbook and stele.

"Okay," she began, " the reason why the Alecs are like this is because he," she gestured towards Alec(1), "was attacked by a greater demon. And because everyone time traveled, he didn't get the special treatment he needs. When that happened, he would've started dying. Even if he hasn't died YET, in the future it would have been like he was already dead. Get the picture?" Even though they all nodded their heads, some were still confused. Clary rolled her eyes impatiently and swiftly walked over to the youngest Alec.

She began to draw a complex rune on his arm that seemed like a cross between an irtaze and a completely new rune. When she finished, she slowly pulled away. The rune started to glow. Not a bright light like before, but more of a soft glow. It slowly faded and left behind a silver scar. No one moved. No one breathed. And ever so slowly, all of the Alecs opened their eyes.

Everyone rushed forward to hug them. Smiles were shown, laughs and cries of joy were heard throughout the room. Then Alec(2) asked something. "Who, in the bloody angels name, saved us?" Without missing a beat, Max answered, "That was Clary, she pit a rune on the other Alec and it healed you all. I really like her, you know." Alecs (1,2,3) looked wearily towards her. Anyone with half a brain could see that in these specific time periods, Alec didn't particularly like her. At all. So they were unsure of how to respond.

Though, the oldest Alec new exactly what to do. "Damn, I owe you big time Clare-Bear!" She threw her head back and let out a melodious laugh. "Damn straight!" Then they chatted happily like old friends. This left the other past people with wide eyes and jaws' slack. Alec noticed this and rolled his blue eyes. "Oh come on, she isn't that bad."

Everyone racked a smile. Then started to chuckle. And within six seconds, they all were in hysterics because of the absurdity of the situation. When they all started to calm down, Jace(2) noticed something that shocked him to the very core.

"Why does blood sucker have runes!"

In perfect sync, all heads whipped towards Simon. He looked down to see that all of his runes and battle scars were visible. He tried to explain.

"Umm, I can...explain?"

**AUTHORS NOTE-**

**Hi guys! So sorry I haven't been able to update because of my profile thing. I messed up on naming my chapters and it took me forever to figure it out. Again, so sorry. I have also been reading a ton of fanfiction and I wanted to give credit to a specific person. If you like Percy Jackson and The Mortal Instruments crossovers, you will love this story. It is called Annabeth Herondale. By Awesome Luva. Please go to her story and review and favorite/follow. Only two chapters on it but I already love it! Anyway... **

**There are only two Maxes because he wasn't in the first book. Things will pick up soon I promise!**

**Question!**

**What was Max holding when he died?**

**# Claceloverfever**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**I am so incredibly sorry for not updating! I really don't have an excuse I guess I just got lazy. This chapter will be funny (I hope) and will explain some things.**

**Disclaimer -I do not own The Mortal Instruments, Cassie Clare does.**

**Everyone's POV**

No one moved. They all waited for Simon to explain his runes. He was a vampire after all. Wasn't he? I was a miracle that he hadn't turned to ashes she he was transported to the institute. Simon was trying to come up with a good lie that even Jace(1,2,3) would believe. Should he just tell them all the truth. He wasn't sure.

Magnus had had enough of this dramatic bullshit and said, "lets just go to the library and try and figure this out. Then we can all yell at each other and ask questions there." Everyone was wary but no one objected. The Alecs were helped up by their Pārbati's and slowly limped towards the library. The institutes halls echoed with the sounds of footsteps as people studied the others with them. All the Jaces noticed that the futuristic or original Clary was sexier. By the angel, she was beautiful before but now, this is a bonus, Jace(1) thought. Jaces(2,3) felt there hearts swell because of the knowledge that they could never have her. Jace, really wanted to point out that she was married to him and that they needed to back off. Wow, he thought, you know you have it bad when your jealous of yourself.

They all finally arrived at the library again. The doors were swung open as everyone entered. Marsye and Robert sat down on a loveseat with the two little Maxs in-between them.

**(the next few people is everyone besides the originals.)**

The Isabelle's sat on a couch, Alecs on an older looking Victorian couch, Jaces on the floor with their legs in front of them, Magnus's on a pure white couch that they conjured up, and the Simon's took seats in random chairs in the library. This left the Clary's standing awkwardly off to the side. The Magnus's took pity on them and with a snap of the fingers, three beanbags appeared. So they sat there while the originals had already claimed another couch. They sat in the order of, left to right, Magnus, Alec, Clary, Jace, Izzy, Simon.

As soon as everyone was settled, an awkward silence filled the room. "So..." Said Simon, "how's everybody doing?" And without a warning, Isabelle smacked him on the back of the head. "Seriously," she said, "that's the best you could come up with." He blushed and mumbled a "sorry". All the Jaces snickered while Simon glared at them. Simon said something under his breath that sounded like, "ducking glass mole." And because Jace was a shadowhunter, they had heard this. "I'm sorry rat face, what did you say," Jace(1) said like he was challenging him to repeat it. Simon looked like he wanted to break Jaces neck but restrained himself from doing so.

Alec all the while was getting agitated and finally spoke up. "Yes, yes we all know Jace is a selfish bastard that should be punched but we have more important matters to take care of. So can we please move on!" They all looked at Alec like he had just kicked a puppy. "Wow Lightwood, no need to go all bat-shit crazy on us," Clary said. Alec looked like he was about to retort when Simon(2) spoke up. "I know that this probably isn't that important, but I still want to know how I have runes in the future." All heads snapped to the original Simon as they waited for an answer. He sighed and looked to Magnus. "If I tell them, will it mess up the future or some shit?" Magnus thought for a moment and said, "I don't think so. I don't remember the spell saying anything about that. But don't go into detail."

"Wait," Robert said, "you're the one who caused all this?" Then all eyes shifted to the sparkly, fashion forward, High Warlock of Brooklyn. Magnus, being Magnus, replied with a breezy tone, "Yes." They all looked at him as if waiting for more details. He sighed over dramatically and said, "Okay, last night we," he gestured to himself and the other originals, "went out on a hunt. Do not ask any questions on why we all are a team now. Just shut up and listen. Anyways, we went in a hunt, found a ancient spell book, I read through it, accidentally read one out loud, and somehow you all," he motioned towards the people from the past, "were transported to our present and your future. Moving on, Sally, you have the stage."

Simon scowled at him and growled out, "For the last time, it's Simon, you gay sonic the hedge hog!" Magnus looked furious while everyone else laughed like there was no tomorrow. "I'd never thought I'd say this but, good one bloodsucker," Jace(3) said. Once the hysterics had died down, Simon took a deep breath and explained without to much detail. "Okay, someone very powerful threatened us and was going to kill Magnus. All they wanted was someone who was worth something so I stepped up and took his place. But because I was a vampire, they couldn't kill me because I was already dead. They took away my um...for lack of a better word, they took away my vampirism and so I became a mundane again. I later ascended and became a shadowhunter. Happy?" By the end of his epic tale, most had their jaws open and hanging slack or their eyes had widened.

"By the angel, are our lives never in life threatening danger," Simon(1) asked. Clary rolled her green eyes at him and said, "We're Shadowhunters for angels sake. We go to battle everyday and live our lives like it's the last day, week, month, or even just an hour that we will still be living. Our lives are always in danger, but what's life without a little risk." They all looked at her in awe. Even the Alecs! Her little speech meant so much because it was so true. Clary noticed that they all were staring at her and blushed a little which made her cheeks turned a pretty light pink. "So Magnus," she said quickly trying to get the attention off her, "do you know a spell that will send them back to their own time?" He thought for a moment and said, "I'm sure there is a counter reverse spell that would work. Let me check."

He snapped his fingers and the spell book dropped down onto the little table in the middle of where they were all crowded. He reached for it and just as his hand grazed the front cover, it disappeared replace by a note. Magnus quickly snatched it up and read it aloud.

_**Dear Shadowhunters, Warlocks, and Vampires,**_

_**I have recently been looking for a way to help you all have some fun and get away from all the trouble you face. Magnus gave me an excellent idea by accidentally reading that spell out loud. So enjoy your little 'game'.**_

_**This part is only for the original people! You must try and keep your past selves in the dark about everything. No one must know that Clary and Jace aren't brother and sister, or that any of you are married. If by chance they do suspect something, you must improvise. I will send you notes and tips throughout this game, and sometimes I will let you reveal something.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Raziel**_

"Well shit," Jace said. "What do we do now." They all shrugged and looked around. Another note appeared and Simon(3) read it.

_**I will help get the conversation going. All Simons and Clarys will tell everyone else about high school. This may seem random but that is what I'm doing this for.**_

"Okay.."Clary(3) said. "What do you guys wanna know?" Isabelle's eyes brightened and she spoke up. "What do you hate about school?" Clary thought and said, "I'll get through it faster if I say what I don't hate about it." Magnus(1) rolled his eyes and said, "You could try and make this experience a little more enjoyable you know. Just give us something to talk about, even if it is stupid." All the Clarys and Simons nodded their heads. "Okay," the original Clary said, "sometimes I would wake up late and get to school after the bell rang. I hated it when I'd get to class and everyone would give me dirty looks. I mean seriously, oh, I'm a few minutes late to class? Please stare at me like I just killed five people." Everyone chuckled at this, eagerly waiting for someone to continue. So, Simon(1) spoke up. "I really hated it when the teacher would say, The test is very easy. And I'm sitting there thinking, sure it is bitch you already know the answers."

By now each and every person had started to relax and be at ease with the situation. They hadn't realized that they needed a break from all the drama. This time around Simon(2) voiced his thoughts. "At least I was good at math. Clary was horrible! She would take one look at the first question on an exam, then turn to me and say, yeah, I'm screwed." All the Clarys blushed and the youngest one went on the defense. "Hey! I was good at math. Then the alphabet decided to get involved." Now everyone was trying to hold in their laughs."Yeah," Clary(3) said. "I mean at least we were good at English. Simon couldn't make an analogy to save his life!" Now it was Simons turn to blush. "Oh yeah Fray," Simon said. "I'd like to see you try and make one off the top of your head. Come on, bust one out right here, right now." Looking pretty smug with himself he sat back and prepared himself to see his best friend make a fool out of herself.

That's not what happened.

The or original Clary looked him dead in the eye and spoke. "Sleep is my drug. My bed is my dealer. The alarm is the cops. And schools the jail." He gaped at her while the people around them applauded her. Whistles came from the Jaces and Magnus's, while the Isabelle's grinned like idiots. The Alecs clapped along to while Marsye and Robert with the Maxs smiled and said, "well done." And the Simons sat there sulking in self pity.

Alec(2) had regained his composure and addressed the room. "What should we talk about now. Any ideas?" They all shrugged and Isabelle said, "Lets talk about random crap." No one cared so they all agreed. "Well, I recently lost something in Isabelle's room, and when I went to look for it, I twisted my ankle," Clary said. "I thought my room was messy but hers is ridiculous!" Jumping to her own defense Isabelle responded, "My room is not messy. It's an obstacle course designed to keep me fit." Clary scoffed and said, "Whatever Isabelle, whatever." The two shared a smile like they always did when they'd make fun of each other, knowing that the other never meant it. I miss the days when my Mom would say, SIMON LEWIS GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Simon said. "And I would say, you mean where my laptop, IPod, and phone are. Okay." He smiled fondly at the memories. "Then she'd get really pissed off and ground me." Jace just looked at him like, 'Seriously dude'.

This time little Max(2) spoke up. "I remember one time when Izzy and Mom were talking and Mom was trying to make sure Izzy understood. Then Isabelle said, YES MOM I UNDERSTAND! Then like five minutes later after Mom left, Isabelle stood there saying, Wait, what did she want me to do again?" They all laughed and Alec(3) said, "Wow Iz. Just wow." She sent him a glare that could freeze hell ten times over. He gulped and suddenly found his shoes quite distracting. The room then quieted into an awkward silence. No one knew what to say or do so they all just sat there.

Then something happened. Nothing that a normal shadowhunter would find unusual but then again, these weren't normal Shadowhunters. The original Clary had turned her head to the side so part of her neck was revealed. Max(3) noticed something on it. A rune, but it was gold. He hadn't yet learned all the runes so he didn't know that this one was a marriage rune. Being a sweet, innocent little nine year old, he was curious.

"Clary, what kind of rune is that on your neck?" Her eyes widened into saucers as her hand flew to her neck. But it was to late, everyone had seen it. The people from the past were shocked, and the people from the present were trying to come up with a lie. They couldn't know that Clary and Jace were married or that they weren't related. What were they gonna do!? Jace(3) felt his heart break into a million little pieces. Clary, his Clary, was married. She had fallen in love with someone else. Someone who wasn't him. He had lost her forever. But, no one could know this. He kept a straight face and calmly asked, "Clary, who are you married to." Clary searched for an excuse. "Um...well you see...I'm married to..." Nothing good was coming to mind and everyone saw this.

Alec saw this. And he remembered that Raziel had said to improvise if something like this happened. So he improvised.

Alec cupped her face and slammed his lips into hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note-<strong>

**I bet you didn't see that one coming! Ha, ha! I am evil! Don't have much to say except REVIEW!**

**Question-**

**In City of Bones, when Simon said I thought you Shadowhunters would have a van with...what painted on the side?**

**Hint-its only 3 words**


	10. Chapter 10

**No excuses for not updating except for this. I was doing a assignment for social studies which required a partner. My partner was there for one day and answered TWO questions only! This was last Wednesday by the way! So I had to answer the rest of her questions, then put the questions and their answers along with pictures and a bibliography in a presentation. BY MY SELF! It turned out to be one of the best but while I was doing it, I could hardly look at a computer screen much less update. So again, sorry but that is my excuse. Thank you to all of my readers but, my updates are really slow because I don't get a lot of reviews. :( So please REVIEW AND FOLLOW! FAVORITE this story wouldn't hurt. Sorry if this is pushy. **

**Oh, thank you to The Golden Angel who dedicated a chapter to me because I recently turned 13! Seriously, my birthday was last Saturday. If you like this story check hers out. It is hilarious and has the same idea as mine. You're all probably tired of my rambling and want to read the chapter sooo... Here we go!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own The Mortal Instruments because I am not Cassandra Clare. *Weeps and thinks, Damn! The world isn't a wish granting factory.* Props to anyone who got that reference. We love you Augustus Waters!**

**Someone's POV. Anyone's POV. It really doesn't matter.**

**Recap-**

**Shit is going down. People are frustrated and suspicious. Alec is making out with Clary while Jace (all of them) think of the slowest and most painful way to kill him. WTF! JKJK**

**End of Recap-**

**Heads up, most of this will probably be in bold because I'm not typing this on a laptop, I'm typing this on my phone which is jacked up. **

**Refer to top POV**

**When Alec slammed his lips into Clarys, there were different stages of shock around the room. The Isabelle's rose their eyebrows, the Simons gaped in a total state of shock, Magnus's were bright red with fury along with all the Jaces. The Alecs looked somewhat green and sea sick, as well as the Clarys, but their faces also held a look of disbelief. And Marsye covered Max(1) eyes while Robert covered Max(2) eyes. The Maxes had no clue what was happening while their mother and father were still trying to process the whole situation. All in all, it wasn't pretty.**

**Alec finally released Clary from the kiss which was complete torture for them both. Yes, they were close friends. But they weren't that close, if you know what I mean. As those two tried to catch their breath and sanity, Clary looked at the black haired boy, or man, with complete and utter confusion. He returned her look with one of his famous, "trust me on this and just follow my lead," looks. She was hesitant at first, he could tell. Hell, a blind man could tell. Even so, she nodded and put on a triple whatt smile as did he and they turned back towards the shocked, gaping, furious, questioning, confused looks.**

**Can you say awkward.**

**They'd both would rather face the devil himself then answer the onslaught of questions they knew were yet to come. Now all they needed was some intense music in the background and bada Bing bada boom! They'd have a reality T.V show. The kardashins got nothing on this shit, that's for damn sure! At first, everything was quiet. No one said a word. No one moved. Simon started to wonder if anyone was breathing. Angel knows he wasn't. But then again, he had been a vampire, or as the blonde jackass prefers, bloodsucker, for many months. Breathing was something he had done to look and feel normal. Not because he had to, because he needed to. Plus, how could you think of something so unimportant like breathing at a time like this! **

**Back to the looks of shock.**

**Maryse and Robert took their hands away from the two Maxes eyes. They looked calm and sent the original people a look that told them they knew what was happening. Alec and Clary clumsily grasped each others hands. It felt wrong to both of them but they didn't let it show on their faces. The fake couple smiled sweetly at the others and waited for a real reaction. This went on for about five minutes as everyone tried to solve this mystery that was the future and the past in one room. At this moment, the reality of the situation caught up to all of them. They all suddenly felt sick and turned a pale color with a tint of green. **

**Finally one of the Jace (3) spoke up. "Clary, your married to Alec? Of all people you choose my Pārbati ! How could you get married to him! Last time I checked, he was gay and fawning over Magnus and me!" The Alecs turned a crimson red while Jaces question unleashed hell in the room. Question after question came from every which way. The volume of the room amplified as the questions without answers blended together. They were impossible to decipher so the originals waited for the worst of the storm to pass. **

**As people tried to regain their calmness and sanity back, Isabelle came to her Pārbati's rescue. She saw that Clary and her brother were trying to come up with a lie, which they were both terrible at. So she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I'm pregnant!" Suddenly all eyes snapped to her direction. Now all their faces were void of emotion. This must be hard to take in all at once. Now it was the Alecs turns to be furious. Their faces turned a bright red. Not from embarrassment, but from pure fury. "Isabelle Sophie Lightwood. If, you are in fact actually pregnant, you better be married to a shadowhunter of good family. If you aren't, the consequence will be dire." Alec (2) hissed in a most menacing and terrifying way. Isabelle nodded quickly and replied, "Yes. Of course I'm married! In fact his name is...um..." She trailed off. She needed to think of a name and fast.**

**Surprisingly, Simon came to her rescue. "His name is Eric Ravenclaw. A shadowhunter we met in Idris after a certain victory. He's away right now tending to his sickly mother. She was attacked by a rogue warlock on a demon hunt that went south. She has only a few more weeks to live and Eric wishes to spend every last moment he can while she lives. He left only a week ago and will not be back for some time. He and Isabelle are deeply in love and only found out she was pregnant two days ago. She recently called him to tell him their great news and, from what we have heard, is overjoyed but still cannot leave his mothers bedside. You all showed up before we could get any specific facts."**

**By the angel I love him so much! Isabelle thought. And when did he get so good at lying?**

**The people from both past seemed content with this new information and soon were back on the Clary and Alec situation. The people from the present sent him looks of gratitude. He had lied smoothly and saved them from losing this little "game" against Raziel. He had also bought Alec and Clary time so they could come up with an airtight alibi. So before anyone could ask them another question, they started to explain the fake situation.**

**"Alec and I hated each other at first. Anyone with eyes could see that. But as time went on, I started to see the softer, sweeter side to him. We became good friends as I started to develop a crush on him." Clary began. Then the blue-eyed boy spoke. "Little did she know that I was also beginning to develop a crush on her. This may not seem believable at all, but I do indeed love her. Anyway, we were training one day when I just couldn't resist it anymore. I kissed her and pulled away expecting a full temper tantrum but all I got was a beautiful smile and another kiss." Then it switched back over to the red head on Alecs right. "We started dating soon after that, but we didn't want anyone to know just yet. We kept it a secret for about a month or so when we decided to tell everyone about us. Isabelle had been shocked as well as Simon. Magnus had already been seeing someone else so he supported us fully." Clary continued until Alec decided to take the lead. "Jace almost killed me when he found out. Much like you," he gestured to Jace(3). "I completely understood because after all, Clary is Jaces little sister and it was wrong to keep it away from him. But he soon gave us permission to date, and here we are. Happily married and deeply devoted to each other. Any questions?" He finished.**

**Isabelle (1) asked, "If you two are so deeply in love, why weren't you all lovey dovey at first? You were both just joking around like good friends. Not like a couple." Clary answered this one as the lie slipped out of her mouth. "Alec and I aren't big fans on PDA. We were just as shocked as the rest of you and were trying to figure out what to do. We weren't focused on our love at the time." Isabelle(1,2,3) nodded in understanding. "Oh, okay then. Does anyone have anymore questions?" "I do!" Clary(1) asked. "Since when are Jace and I related?" **

**The rest of the ones looked towards the rest in anticipation and heartbreak. Jace found no reason to beat around the bush so he answered this question as bluntly as humanly possible. "Ever since the crazy bastard we call a father told us we were brother and sister." Though he was inwardly smiling to himself. The things he did to Clary last night were definitely not brotherly. If anything, it was major incest. As the rest pondered what he said, Jace looked at Alecs fake wife, and his real wife. By the angel was she sexy. He also knew that the rest of the Jaces had noticed as well. If Raziel ever let them reveal the truth, they all better be prepared for him to grab Clary and make out with her. Seriously, he didn't know if he could survive a night without her in his arms. It was a habit and habits were hard to break.**

**Fuck, I'm screwed. He thought.**

**Out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the Maxes yawn and curl up against Marsye while his eyes slid closed. Jace glanced up at an old grandfather clock in the corner of the massive library. It was made out of a special wood that only grew in Alicante. The time read 12:47 PM. Wow, he thought. We've been talking all day. He then noticed how tired he actually was and voiced his thoughts.**

**"Hey guys. Don't want to bother you but I think it's time to go to sleep. He got up and almost pulled Clary up with him. Then he remembered that she was supposed to be Alecs wife. Not his. The thought sent a whirlpool of emotions through him even though he knew she was actually married to himself. Still, it's the thought that counts. After assigning rooms to everyone, he took on last glance at the beautifully decorated library. The huge Christmas tree in the center and the ribbons wrapped around the banister of the staircase. The dying fire slowly fading to embers, and the sweet smell of peppermint filled the air. He smiled to himself as he closed the doors. And with that, he trudged up to his room. Sadly, he was unaccompanied by his gorgeous red head.**

**Jace(2) POV**

**As we all left the library, which was decorated in red, green, and gold, I pulled my past and future self away from the group. Not the other me from this time though. For the moment, he needed to stay out of this. As I tugged on their shirts and gestured for them to follow me, which they did, I thought about what I was going to say. We finally made it to an abandoned hallway. I spun on my heel to face the other two. The past me looked a little bit broken. He was still recovering from the news of being related to Clary. I can't blame him either. I still going through it and it hurts like hell. But then again, the beautiful red head who lays claim to my heart, is one of the reasons why we're here.**

**They both looked at me waiting for an explanation as to why we're standing here at 12 o'clock in the morning in an abandoned hallway with no one else around. So, without further ado, I began my case. "Something isn't right here. The future people are either lying their asses of, or the future is the twilight zone." They both nodded in understanding and the past me spoke up. "Yeah, I'm glad you noticed. Their alibis' are almost airtight but there's something I can't put my finger on." He looked as if was in deep thought while the future me spoke up. "Something serious is going on and I have a strong urge to find out what it is." It was my turn to nod.**

**"This is what I noticed. Rat face said that Isabelle contacted Eric Ravenclaw in Idris by calling him, correct. But the thing is there's only one phone in Idris that works, and can only be used in emergencies. Cell phones don't work because of the demon towers. So that is a major lie. Question is, why are they all lying?" Realization crossed their faces and we were silent for a few minutes, just thinking about all of the possibility's. Then the future me spoke. "Did any one else notice this? When we first arrived here, Isabelle had been worried for Alec. When Clary had said she knew a way to save them, Isabelle exploded. Then Clary had replied back that she wasn't trying to impress anyone, but trying to save a friend. But if Alec and her are married, they would be more than friends. She had said that their relationship wasn't on her mind at the time, but in a matter of life and death, you would think she'd be a little more anxious." He finished. Then my past self decided to put in his two cents. "Oh, and Ravenclaw. Seriously. We all read Harry Potter. He could of at least came up with an actual name. Dumbass." We all chuckled at that and thought for a moment.**

**Now this was getting interesting.**

**Their web of lies was coming undone. It wouldn't be long until we find out the truth. The real truth. After coming up with a plan, we decided to head off to bed. Lets just say, tomorrow's going to be fun.**

**###################################################**

**Authors Note -**

**How did you like it! Please leave a review and if you are confused on ANYTHING, ANYTHING AT ALL, feel free to PM me or leave it in a review please. I don't want to tell you the elaborate plan our favorite golden boy, or boys, came up with. It's going to be a surprise and I hope you will enjoy the next few chapters. This one isn't very funny but I tried my best to make it good. Your review make me update faster! They brighten my day and make me smile! So make me SMILE!**

**QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION!**

**How did Celine Herondale die?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Again I write to you on a phone. Sad I know. Well this is a quick update! Don't you love me! Please remember to answer the questions at the bottom. It really males me feel a whole lot better. Here are the winners who answered correctly!**

**Thedarkwhiteangel**

**The Golden Angel **

**Congrats guys! Please keep reading and reviewing! Oh, someone asked me about the people from the other books. Like where are they, will they show up, they know the truth? So, I was thinking about adding them in here in a couple of chapters. Though, I don't know what I should do. What do you think? Should I? Please answer in the reviews!**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer - I wish I owned these character but sadly I do not. I only own the plot and made up characters like Eric Ravenclaw and a different character I mentioned a couple chapters back, Nicholas Sabine.**

**####################################################**

**The next morning-**

**Jaces(1) POV- **

**After my talk last night with myself, wow I sound psychotic, I had went to my assigned room. Conveniently, the other Jaces were also in the same hallway. Now no one will suspect our "evil" plan. Luckily there wasn't a massive time difference so we all looked the same. This plan was getting easier by the minute. **

**I was still in shock from the news that Clary and I are related. How someone so good and passionate share the same blood as an asshole like me? Why do I feel this way about her? The feelings I feel towards Isabelle and Clary are completely different. With Izzy, I feel protective and love in the brotherly sense. But with Clary, yes, I feel protective but also like I want to rip her clothes off. I get this weird feeling in my stomach every time she smiles, laughs, looks at me, or even she enters a room. Her beautiful red hair seems to brighten up a rooms atmosphere. I also love it when she blushes. By the angel, her blush makes me want to gather her in my arms and never let her go. In fear of her being swept away by another for the beauty and life she possess.**

**I admit, there are countless better men for her. She deserves the world, and I am not the best choice for her. But I can promise you this, no one, NO ONE, will EVER love her as much as I do. I swear on the angel that that is the stone cold truth. **

**Moving on from my mini rant inside my troublesome mind. I glanced at the clock. I immediately knew that I had to get up as soon as I saw the time. 7:32 AM. This may seem early to any mundane, but to Shadowhunters, this was the perfect time to rise and face what may be our very last day. Though, I don't think any hunting will be going on for a while. Angel knows that if any of us are seen hunting with carbon copies of ourselves, the Clave would jump on the chance to arrest is for "dark magic". Stupid jackasses.**

**I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and rolled out of my bed. I landed gracefully on my feet and crossed the room moving towards the dresser. I reached it and opened the drawer I knew had t-shirts and the one under it had jeans. I pulled out a light gray shirt with dark blue jeans. I shed my pajamas and tugged on the form fitting outfit. After I deposited my night clothes in the hamper bt the bathroom door, I brushed my teeth and started to make myself a little less crazy looking. After this, I went back to my bed to make it when a quiet knock resounded through the room.**

**It was three perfectly timed knocks so I knew it was the other to Jaces. I swiftly walked to the old wooden door and swung it open. I was right about the occupants behind it and ushered them inside making sure no one saw or heard the commotion. What can I say, you can never be to careful. Jace(2) was wearing a white shirt and black jeans, and the other one was dressed in a black shirt with light wash blue jeans.**

**"Okay, does everyone know the plan?" Asked Jace(2) I nodded as did Jace(3).**

**"We go to breakfast, split the people from this time up without arousing suspicion. Then we set the plan into motion." I said. Again they nodded and just as Jace(3) was about to explain the plan in extreme detail, a sound flowed into the room through the small crack of the door.**

**(ha ha! Bet you thought that I was going to explain their "evil" plan! Nope suckers! Keep reading and you'll figure it out!)**

**This wasn't just any sound though. It was enchanting and amazing. It reminded me of the sirens from myth. They lured sailors to their deaths by their beautiful voices and their songs. Though, I knew that this wasn't going to lead me to my untimely death. I looked back towards the other two and I knew they heard it to. We shared a look of agreement and decided to follow it. We opened the door and filed out.**

**It was a beautiful voice singing a song I had heard a few times before. Isabelle had become obsessed with it and so I naturally knew it by heart. The song was I will always love you by Whitney Houston. Whoever was singing it was in perfect harmony with the music and was enchanting us. Soon we were full out sprinting to the sound just to see who was singing. We ended up at the kitchen.**

**Someone had decided to make us breakfast (which smelled delicious by the way) and had started to sing better than any angel. We reached the door and came to an abrupt halt. We all glanced at one another and Jace(3) slowly and quietly pushed the door open. For a brief second, I imagined an angel standing in the kitchen singing her heart out. But when we saw who was singing, I knew that this was much better than any angel.**

**Standing over a pan sizzling with bacon, was Clary. The one from this time period.**

**Her hair was tied up in a messy bun with ringlets falling down on each side of her face. She was just getting to the part where Whitney Houston sings the chorus. As she took a deep breath she let out a long, beautiful, loud sound that formed the words...**

**And I will always love you!**

**I hope life treats you kind .**

**She continued and then stopped singing. For a moment I thought she figured out we were behind her, bit then she sung the last part of the song with so much skill that I nearly fainted.**

**And as she finished she sighed and a small smile graced her lips. If I dropped dead right now, I thought, I'd die a happy man. Then she said. "Do you all want your eggs scrambled or not?" At first I thought she was talking to herself but then she turned around and gave us a pointed look. I stared at her in complete shock. She knew we were there the whole time! That little vixen!**

**Then Jace(3) gave her a smirk and said, "Scrambled please." She smiled at him and turned back around and continued the task of fixing breakfast. Jace(2) just shook his head and sat down at the table. I soon followed as did the other Jace. We all needed to process what just happened. Sadly, Clary didn't sing again but only hummed. The food smelled heavenly and my I was trying so hard to keep my stomach from rumbling. **

**As if her food called to them, everyone else trickled in one by one. Soon, we were all seated and chatting about meaningless things. After about five minutes Clary started to serve everyone. The Alec from this time got his first and quickly took a bite. As soon as he tasted it, he moaned and thanked Clary. One by one we received our food and devoured it. "Where did you learn to cook like this!" Asked Simon(2). She shrugged and replied, "nowhere, I just follow the directions and gradually get better." Wow, this girl is just amazing. "Alec you lucky bastard! I wish my husband could cook like this! I might just steal her from you!" Isabelle said. **

**Alec laughed as did the rest of us. "In your dreams Iz. Clary's mine!" This would have been believable, if he hadn't winced while he spoke. Got you sucker! This was going to be a fun day. We went back to random chatting and soon everyone was done. The plates were washed and put up as everyone went back to the library. I excused my self saying some excuse that seemed okay because no one questioned me. In reality, I was going to my station.**

**I found the hall closet I was suppose to hide in and got in position. Now all I had to do was wait.**

**And wait.**

**####################################################**

**Jace(3) POV**

**Time to put the plan into motion.**

**The younger me should be in the closet ready to intercept Alec. Now me and well...the other me, need to take action. We were all heading towards the library when Jace(2) speaks up. "I say we let the all of the Magnus' have the library and the rest of us just go to our rooms or train. Do whatever. Who's up for it?" They all looked at him and shrugged. Didn't seem suspicious at all. Well, as long as you didn't know what was actually going on.**

**So we all split up. Phase one complete. I watched as the Alec from this time walked down the hallway that the other Jace was hiding in. Perfect. He doesn't suspect a thing. Jace(2) looked at me than jerked his head towards the Clary that was supposedly married to Alec. It was my turn now. All I had to do was wait a few minutes until I could put my part into action. I slightly nodded my head towards Jace(2) to show him I understood.**

**Then I mouthed to him. "You get Simon. Meet us back in my room in 45 minutes. Got it?" He gave me a thumbs up and jumped into action. Okay, time to solve this mystery and get to the bottom of things. Woah, I just went all Scooby Doo on myself. Focus Jace! Just follow Clary! I mentally slapped myself and quietly but quickly followed the red head that was a few meters ahead of me.**

**Game time, baby!**

**#####################################################**

**Jace(2) POV-****"Hey! Rat face!" I called towards the Simon that was apparently a Shadowhunter. He spun on his heel with an annoyed look on his face. "What do you want Goldilocks. I have better things to do than be subject to your insults." I merely rolled my eyes. "I just wanted to see how good you are at fighting. If you are a shadowhunter now, I want to know how far along in your training. So what do you say Rat boy? Think you can take me on?" I asked teasingly as to provoke him. He can't resist now. I got this in the bag.**

**Simons face heated up with fury. "I am a shadowhunter now and I can kick your ass any day asshat." And me, being the so called "asshat" decided to make him want to kill me. "Prove it Felicia." His face got so red that it put Clarys hair to shame. He was shaking trying not to punch me. I calmly walked away and towards the training room, knowing he would follow me. And per usual, I heard his footsteps right behind me. Oh, this is going to be fun! Get ready to get your ass kicked Lewis.**

**Time skip of a few minutes-**

**When we got to the training room, we both got changed into loose clothing. All we wore were sweatpants and black leather gloves with out fingers. These gloves kept us from getting our knuckles all bloodied and from spraining our wrists. "What do you want to start with Lewis? Weapons or hand to hand?" **

**"Hand to hand. I'm better at that than weapons. Though, I'm pretty bad ass at the long sword." He answered. "Okay, but this is your life that you're risking. I'll try not to hit you to hard." I said as I turned to face him with a smirk on my handsome face. We quickly summed each other up. I was fit and was always ready to fight. He was a little less fit but he still had abs and looked like an actual fighter. Hmm, he just might be a worthy opponent. **

**I got into my fighting stance as did he. At first we just circled each other. Then he made a swift kick to my right side. I barely dodged it but still kept my footing. As he was placing his foot down, I let my leg sweep his feet out from under him. He fell but quickly did a back flip and was back on his feet. "Your not half bad Lewis." I said, and he looked shocked at first surprised by the unexpected compliment. Then I ruined his momentary lapse by saying, "But unfortunately for you, I'm better." He rolled his eyes and then glared. "Your way to full of yourself dickhead."**

**He charged me and managed to get me around the waist. I stumbled backwards but remained standing. We wrestled for a couple minutes. I was trying to throw him off while he was trying to pin me down. Finally my legs gave out and I fell backwards. He remained standing and smirked down at me. "Fall? What happened to his unbeatable majesty?" I glared at him and replied back snarky, "I didn't fall, the earth rotated incorrectly." As he laughed I took this advantage to again sweep his legs out from under him. He landed on his back and I climbed on to of him, pinning him to the mat. Simon desperately tried to escape my grip but to no avail. Then he brought his leg up and kneed me in the stomach. I was momentarily winded and he escaped my grip. Simon tried getting to his feet but I wrapped my arm around his neck and locked him in a choke hold. **

**We were both still standing but that changed when he lost his footing and brought me with him. I was unrelenting in my hold on him so he was losing oxygen fast. He brought his hand down and tapped the mat three times. After that, I let him go. Rising to my feet, I looked down at him. Simon was on his knees with his arms holding him off the mat. He took him big gulps of air and his face turned back to it's normal color. His brown doe eyes looked up at me. He attempted to stand but considering all the damage I did to his legs, it was a hard task to complete. **

**After this training match, I had a little more respect towards him. He wasn't half bad, but still had a little way to go. The respect for him kicked in and I put my hand out to help him up. At first he just looked at it, then at me. I rose my eyebrow and motioned for him to take it. He finally relented in his questioning stare and took it. I pulled him up and onto his feet. We quickly released hands and he said, "Just so we're clear, I let you win." **

**I waved my hand and said, "Whatever helps you sleep at night." We both went to bench where our water bottles were. After slowly drinking it, I twisted the cap back on. I then turned to him and asked, "Shall we try out you so called "amazingly bad ass" long sword skills?" He nodded and replied, "Yeah sure."**

**But now I needed to actually put my part of the plan into motion. "How about we make this interesting? Let's swear on the angel that whoever wins must tell the other one thing they want to know." He thought about this for a moment, and seeing nothing unusual, agreed. "Okay, as long as you swear to. No cheating." I nodded and said, "I Jace swear on the angel that I will tell Simon Lewis whatever he wishes to know if I lose this long sword match." He nodded seeming pleased and made his vow. "I Simon Lewis swear on the angel Raziel to tell Jace, whatever your last name is, whatever he wishes to know if I lose the long sword match.**

**I decided to ignore the comment about my last name and nodded. We crossed the room and each choose our long swords. We went back to the tattered mat and got poised to fight. "You ready Rat boy?" He rolled his eyes and said, "As ready as you are Blondie." Then, our swords clashed.**

**(I really don't want to write the long sword scene so just come up with one.)**

**Time Skip to five minutes later-**

**The battle ended with both boys panting but with Jace as the winner. "How did you beat me?! I practice so hard at those things!" Simon said. Jace shrugged and patted him on the back. "Don't feel back. You are not the first to lose against my awesomeness." Simon grumbled and rose back up from his knees. "Okay, what do you want to know?" I grinned at him then tapped my chin pretending to think. I already knew what I wanted to know but decided to keep suspicion low. "Hmm, I don't know."**

**Then I pretended to get a brilliant idea. "Oh I know!" Simon waited for me to finish. My face turned serious. I wasn't joking anymore.**

**"Tell me Lewis. Who is Isabelle really married too?" **

**I swear his heart just stopped. His eyes transformed into saucers and his jaw hit the floor. He regained some of his composure and stumbled out, "Well...see...f-funny thing is...umm."**

**#######################################################**

**Authors Note -**

**Was it any good?!**

**The next chapter or two will be about the others and their evil schemes! Please REVIEW! Any suggestions? MAKE ME SMILE!**

**Question -**

**What is Alecs middle name?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my beautiful readers! I write to you today because inspiration bit me in the ass! Isn't that just grand! **

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!**

**ANSWER QUESTIONS AT BOTTOM OF CHAPTERS! **

**THE CORRECT ANSWER WAS GIDEON BTW!**

**Disclaimer - I do mot own the mortal instruments even though I want to.**

**Jace(3) POV**

**I was walking very quietly behind Clary. After we had all split up, Jace(1) was in a closet ready to interrogate Alec while Jace(2) was kicking Simons ass. I was given the job to intercept Clary and find out all I needed to know. Actually, we all fought for this job because who doesn't want to spend time with Clary in a locked room alone. I do! And so did the other two. I guess we all have this wild fantasy that she'll throw herself at us, wrap her arms around our necks and admit her undying love for us. Then she would kiss us passionately and we would have hot wild sex in the nearest bed.**

**Is that to much to ask?**

**Well anyway, I won because my plan was to act like the Jace from this time. I was the oldest out of us three planning so I looked the most like him thus claiming the win. I needed to be extra careful though because this older Clary was obviously well trained and had excellent hearing skills. I had no doubt that she could pick up on any mistake I might make if this thing goes south. The upside though is that she would swing her hips while she walked. And with me behind her...let's just say I'm a seventeen year old boy who likes what he sees. Focus you idiot! My mind yelled. I mentally slapped myself and continued on my task.**

**Clary looked to be deep in thought as she walked aimlessly around. By now we were in an old hallway that hasn't been used for years. I heard her sigh and as she looked up and noticed this as well. My Shadowhunter instincts told me that she was going to turn around and go back causing her to spot me. So quickly yet quietly I ducked into a room that was nearby. The door was old but thankfully the hinges didn't squeak. I pushed myself against the wall beside the door and left a crack so I could see outside to the hallway. I saw her turn around just like I predicted and start walking back towards the center of the institute. I breathed a sigh of relief and tried to calm my heart rate down. I exhaled long and deep then took in a big gulp off air.**

**Big mistake.**

**I started to cough violently and doubled over in shock from the dusty air. Yes, the rooms that were left abandoned were dust but, never like this. Looking up I noticed that it was pitch black inside. Not even a little bit of light was streaming in through the window. I straightened and clumsily fumbled for the light switch not realizing that the door had fully closed now because I let go of it. Finally I felt my hand come across something cold and covered in dust attached to the wall. Knowing it was what I needed, I flipped it on with some difficulty as it had been a long time since someone had entered this room. The light came on and momentarily blinded me for my eyes needed to adjust. I blinked rapidly and waited for my eyes.**

**Even though the light in the room was a very soft glow, I knew whose room this was the second I opened my eyes again. I stood frozen I place unable to comprehend what horror I was seeing. Comic books were scattered around the floor and old moth chewed curtains covered the window. A bookshelf filled of demonology textbooks and the shadowhunter codex. It looked as if was going to collapse at any moment from the weight and the way it had been left untreated for angel only knows how many years. My shock and terror filled gold eyes moved on to the perfectly made bed. The pillow was fluffy and the cover was pulled up right under it. It would have looked perfectly comfortable to sleep on if not for the many layers of dust covering it up.**

**The posters and childish drawings hung around the room were yellow with age. Crippling and folding in around the corners. Action figures littered the floor and it looked nearly impossible to try and walk around without stepping on one. A dresser with clothes sticking out of it was on the opposite side of the room. It had pictures of the Lightwoods and Jace on it. All were yet again covered in dust and looked as if they were ages old. The pictures surrounded the left and right sides of the old wooden dresser and were all turned so that that faced each other. Then, in the middle was the only object that looked as if it was played with every day. Not a speck of dust or dirt on it. Made out of wood and made for a child, a child who I had given it too.**

**On the dresser was the toy soldier I had given Max so many years ago.**

**In fact, this was his room. Everything in here was his and it shocked me to my core as to why it was like this. I needed answers more than ever. I realized now that Clary was to far to chase. I had missed my chance with her but that didn't mean I wasn't going to get what I wanted. All I had to do was go and help interrogate Alec. What the hell is happening here? Why is his room like this. What are these people not telling us. **

**What are they hiding?**

**####################################################################################**

**Jace(1) POV**

**I waited for about ten minutes in a closet just for Alec. Alec my man you better give me some fucking answers. My neck was starting to hurt from being in a small space and I was getting restless. Finally I heard the soft yet heavy and sure footsteps of Alec heading back to his room. I had to place this perfectly otherwise I would blow the whole plan by missing him. I strained my ears to hear just how far he was from the closet. **

**I waited and then when he was right beside it, my hand shot out and pulled him back in. He started to squirm and kick trying to break free of my strong grip. I clamped a hand over his mouth to keep him from screaming. It was working for a while until he bit me! Just bit my hand like that! I instantly released him and clutched my wounded appendage. He spun around and was about to punch me until he saw my face. Realization came over him and he furrowed his eyebrows. "Jace?"**

**"You just bit my fucking hand you asshole! What kind of person does that you dumbass! What are you a motherfucking dog! Damn it that fucking hurt you fucking jackass!"**

**He was blushing now from embarrassment and whipped out his stele. He went to draw a irtaze on me but I scowled at him and snatched the stele away. "I'll do it thank you very much." He just nodded and bowed his head as his cheeks turned red. After I drew it on my arm, I handed his stele back. He accepted it and then looked back up at me. "Okay, I'm sorry I bit your hand but it's not every day that someone pulls you into a closet. For all I knew you could've been a rapist. Or an axe murderer!" I rolled my eyes at him for his use of over dramatics. "Yeah, I'm a rapist. Take off your clothes so we can get down to business." He scowled at me and huffed in annoyance. "You suck." **

**"Wow, way to let your inner five year old out." He mumbled something under his breath about a, "ducking glass mole." Then he asked, "Why the hell am I in a dark closet with you?" I was just about to make a smart comment she we heard something from outside. It sounded like someone running, no, more like sprinting. Heavy footfalls were heard and they came to an abrupt stop outside our little hiding place. I heard Alec suck in his breath while I completely stopped breathing. Hell, I think my heart stopped beating. We both reached for a weapon, anything that could be used to defend ourselves. I held up three fingers and slowly started to count down for me and Alec. On the count of three the door swung open and we both wielded our weapons against the intruder. I had been lucky enough to grab a baseball bat while Alec had grabbed a stupid wooden broom. **

**But before any damage could be done, we saw who it was. Standing in front of us was Jace(3). I was just about to make a stupid joke just to lighten up the tense atmosphere when I saw his face. He looked really pissed off towards Alec. He was in fact so pissed off that he grabbed Alec by the collar of his t-shirt and pulled him close. Just a few inches away from each other, Jace(3) spoke up. "Why is Maxs room covered in dust? It looks like a fucking scene out of a horror movie and I want to know why. What the hell are you people hiding from us!" Alec visibly gulped and remained speechless. Jace(3) was quickly losing his patience and so I stepped in. "We are not going to solve anything like this. We need to go and ask our future selves directly and make them swear on the angel that what they say is the truth."**

**Just before anyone answered, a loud yell came from the library.**

**Jace(2) POV**

**Simon was standing stock still. He had tried to explain but just couldn't find the right words. I stood there waiting for him to do something, anything. Seriously, this was getting boring. Then as if the angel heard my prayer he spoke. "I already told you. She's married to Eric Ravenclaw." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. "Ravenclaw? Really Lewis, I thought you were better than that. I mean, we all read Harry Potter. I bet Eric's granddad was George Gryffindor." He paled even more and went back to remaining silent. "Okay, you and the rest of the people from this time are obviously lying so why not tell me? It would be a lot easier for all of us so...come on. Out with it." For a minute there I thought he was going to tell me. Crack under the pressure. But then, as if the devil wanted to play a joke on my life, a loud yell bounced off the walls. Simon and I both took off running towards the library, leaving our long swords forgotten on the mat.**

**Magnus POV (original)**

**I sat in the library with my past selves trying to figure out a way around Raziels magic. We all wanted to continue on with our lives and just wanted to have a little less drama for once. Wow, I didn't want drama? What the literal fuck is going on? We were going through old spell books from ages ago trying to find a spell that could be helpful. I was flicking through a random one as I was quickly losing interest in this task. Suddenly, Magnus(1) some up.**

**"I think this one could work." He pointed to one and showed the rest of us. It said something about time travel and reversing it so we decided we would give it a shot. I volunteered to perform it and was handed the book. The other three backed away a few feet and let me have a little peace. I cleared my throat and started to chant in old Latin. Sparks flew from my hands trying to create a portal to send the others to their selected time. My eyes slid closed as I felt some of my power draining. Then, after the last word, I opened my cat like eyes. **

**I couldn't believe what I saw. A purple portal, not blue, was in front of me. It was that easy? "Wow, Raziel is losing his mojo." Magnus(2) said. We all chuckled and just as we were about to celebrate, the portal disappeared. Instead it was replaced by a note addressed to us.**

**Dearest Magnus,**

**I told you that I would eventually send you home so do not try and stop this spell. You are all stuck with one another until I say so. To make sure you get the message, I must punish one of you. Not severely but just enough.**

**Raziel.**

**"What does he mean by punish us?" Asked Magnus (3). Turns out that he jinxed himself because out of no where, a baby octopus appeared. It was a weird looking octopus because it was a bright orange color with purple dots everywhere. We just stood in a circle looking at it when suddenly, it launched itself at me. Scared and just mind blown, I yelled. It latched itself on my face and began using it's arms to slap me. When the fuck did I sign up for this!?**

**##########################################################################**

**QUESTION!**

** In City of Ashes, Jace and Clary were forced to kiss by the Seelie Queen. Right before they locked lips, Jace told Clary to think of WHAT COUNTRY?**

**ANSWER AND REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, sorry I have to do this but oh well. This is not a chapter so again, my apologies.

**Anyway, some people have been wondering about the certain time period they are in. So here is a recap.**

**RECAP!Everyone went hunting. **

**On the hunt they found an old spell book that the demons were guarding.**

**Magnus put it away and everyone split up to do a perimeter check.**

**On the perimeter check Isabelle tells Clary that she is pregnant.**

**Clary and Isabelle want Clary to have a baby also.**

**Alec mentions the idea of a baby to Jace and Jace now wants a baby with Clary.**

**They all go back to the institute and go to their rooms with their husband/wife.**

**Clary and Jace talk and decide to try and have a baby.**

**Isabelle tells Simon she's pregnant, and Simon is completely overjoyed.**

**The next morning all of the big news come out and everyone is happy.**

**Magnus wants to look closer at the spell book so he goes somewhere father away in the institute.**

**Magnus accidently reads out a passage from the spell book he wasn't suppose to.**

**Scene goes to Robert and Maryse unpacking and joking around.**

**Marsye leaves the room so Robert can finish unpacking.**

**Marsye feels a shock go through through the institute that lasts for about a minute.**

**She hears a childs laugh that sounds familiar and runs to the library because that is where it came from.**

**Marsye opens the doors to the library and screams because off what she sees.**

**All of the people in the institute run towards the library because off the screams.**

**It turns out that Magnus read a spell that brought their past selves to the future.**

**I think you can figure out the rest.**

**People from the first book (City of Bones) will have this behind their name-**

**(1). Ex. Jace(1). Isabelle (1)**

**People from the second book (City of Ashes) will have this behind their name -**

**(2) Ex. Alec(2) Simon(2)**

**People from the third book will have this behind their name-**

**(3) Ex. Magnus(3) Clary(3)**

**People from the present who did NOT time travel will stay the same and will not have a number behind their name.**

**Ex. Clary Alec. Jace. Simon. Magnus**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS AND I WILL EXPLAIN!**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER TWO STORIES!**


End file.
